UNA RELACION ¿FINGIDA?
by SHINTA-KANZAKI
Summary: Sasuke odia deber favores, Hinata es muy timida para confesarle a Naruto lo que siente, aunque a estas alturas no hace mucha falta; y ¿Neji tiene una nueva tecnica? ¿o será más bien un conflicto de personalidad?, un SasuxHina, capitulo 13!
1. El encuentro

**Una relación… ¿fingida?**

Este fic ah sido creado por: Firechan: Siiiiii, nuestro primer fic!!!!, estoy muy emocionada, y por ShintaKanzaki :¿Es que nunca se calla?

Firechan: oye¡¡¡ yo nunca hablo de mas, ni siquiera me gusta hablar, que te hace pensar que me gusta? O eso es lo que parece? Yo creo que no.

ShintaKanzaki: ¬ ¬ pasemos al disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen… bla bla bla, vayamos a lo bueno :P

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Capítulo 1: El encuentro**_

- Debo darme prisa, no quiero que noten que salí, Neji-oniisan me mataría si supiera que ando vagando sola en medio de la noche. – Pensaba una Hinata preocupada - sin embargo, debo hacer esto para demostrarle a mi padre que puedo con mi responsabilidad como sucesora de la familia… Ya puedo ver el lugar de entrenamiento.

- Oh. Pa-parece que a-alguien llegó antes, será mejor no molestar, e-esperare a que termine.

Clink, clank (sonidos de kunais chocando), un chico con los ojos igual de negros que la noche y aparentemente bastante cansado termina con una rodilla en el piso debido al impacto de un kunai no desviado a tiempo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre contrastan en el verde pasto.

-¡Argg!- exclamó el muchacho por lo bajo.

- ¿Estará herido? Demo… que debo hacer?, creo que será mejor entrenar en otra parte -

Hinata estaba lista para irse cuando… ¡Plam! un ruido seco la detuvo… volvió la mirada y… ahí estaba él, tumbado en el pasto, inconciente por el cansancio y la herida.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí¿que tal si es grave? Pero a casa no puedo llevarlo (se imagina a Neji activando su byakugan, furioso), creo que debo atenderlo en este lugar.-

Se acerca a él tímidamente y lo voltea suavemente para examinarlo

-¿Uchiha-san¿que hace él a esta hora y en este lugar?, "Entrenando, obviamente"- se regañó por su pregunta. -¿Que iba a ser a esa hora y en ese lugar si no es entrenar?-

-Mooo….no tengo nada con que tratarle esa herida, cuando salí de casa nunca pensé que me iba a herir y mucho menos que iba a pasarme esto. ¿Qué haré? ……¡! - Revisó sus bolsillos y sacó de ellos un pañuelo, al parecer era lo único que traía, -Espero que esto funcione – pensó, atándoselo en el brazo a modo de venda.

– Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti ahora, descansa, Uchiha-san. – Pensó Hinata mientras poco a poco empezó a vencerle el sueño, después de todo ya era de madrugada.

- Shimatta, ya es de día- Pensó Sasuke mientras intentaba abrir los ojos ya que los rayos del sol eran un poco intensos, al lograrlo se llevó una gran sorpresa:

- ¿Hyuuga Hinata¿Qué hace ella aquí?, mejor dicho ¿que hago yo durmiendo en su regazo?- Se incorpora – Ahh, al parecer fue eso – Dice al ver el pañuelo en su brazo. -Cómo si pudiera ser por alguna otra cosa-

Se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se va dejándola sola en medio del bosque.

-Cinco minutos más Neji-oniisan… Neji…, Neji..¿¡Neji-oniisan?!¡Ya amaneció, van a matarme!!!!, hee¿Y Uchiha-san? – Volteando para todos lados. –Espero que esté bien-

_En casa de los Hyuuga:_

-¿Dónde rayos estabas Hinata-chan? (Ya no le decía sama puesto que ahora eran buenos amigos)¡¿tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para que tu padre no se diera cuenta?!, - Ahora él cree que soy raro por pedirle ayuda con mi "nueva" técnica llamada "ojitos pispiretos"!!!!

Hinata con la cara morada

- Hinata-chan¿te pasa algo?...-

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ojitos jajaja pispi jajaja retos jajaja-

- No te rías. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió y a todo esto ¿Dónde demonios estabas?-

Parando la risa en seco: -Etto.. yo… mmm…-

- Vaya, nunca había visto a nadie pasar del morado al rojo tan rápido, en fin, lo importante es que ya estas aquí sana y salva, mientras no tenga que hacer "ojitos pispiretos" de nuevo todo esta bien.-

Hinata suspiró aliviada, su primo si que sabía entenderla, sino fuera por él y Naruto-kun, seguramente se habría ido de casa ya hace mucho tiempo.

- Por cierto Hinata-chan, hay un chico con un perro en el recibidor, mmm creo que se llama Akamaru, me parece un nombre extraño para un chico, aunque él es extraño, incluso habla con el perro.

-Un perro? Kiba-kun, Oh dios mío, Kurenai-sensei va a matarnos¡¡¡¡, nos vemos Neji-oniisan tengo entrenamiento desde hace una hora¡

-Al fin apareces Hinata, ya llevamos una hora de retraso- dijo Kiba.-, corre o Kurenai-sensei va a hacernos papilla!-

Comenzaron con la carrera probablemente más rápida de sus vidas, iban tan rápido que Hinata no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el impacto.

-Ahhh…duele- dijo Hinata frotándose la cabeza, - gomen ne no me fi…

-¡Ah eres tú!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tu.. esto.. tu .. tu herida… como esta?-

-No es algo que te importe pero ya esta mucho mejor, pequeñeces como esa no me afectan- dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

-Ah me-me alegro- sonrisa angelical

-Eh? Esa sonrisa es…. diferente- Pensó Sasuke algo inquieto

Hinata¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ vamos a llegar mucho mas tarde si sigues ahí parada, vamos apúrate- grito a lo lejos Kiba que al parecer no se dio cuenta del accidente de Hinata.

-Bueno, debo irme, Uchiha-san, tengo algo de prisa-

-Espera- Dijo bruscamente Sasuke - que te quede claro que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, lo de anoche, te lo pagaré-

- No es necesario Uchiha-san, nos vemos- Y se fue saltando entre los tejados

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

F y S: Kyaaaaaaa!!!! Nuestro primer capitulo está terminado ¿Qué les ha parecido¿Qué estará pensando Sasuke? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo episodio, no olviden mandar reviews, por ahora va un poco lento, pero eso es lo que pone interesante a los demás capítulos si¡.

ShintaKanzaji: Mi hermana es algo loca….

Firechan: Ie¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no le crean XD


	2. Un duro entrenamiento

_**Capítulo 2:**__** Un duro entrenamiento **_

_En el campo de entrenamiento__ del equipo 8:_

-Ustedes dos, si que están en problemas¿Qué es eso de llegar una hora y media tarde al entrenamiento?, de ti lo entiendo Kiba, pero ¿tú, Hinata?, me han decepcionado, a partir de mañana irán a ayudar al equipo 7 y 9 en su entrenamiento, después del nuestro.- Gritó una enfadada Kurenai

- ¿O sea que entrenaremos doble?- Se quejó Kiba – Al menos no me dejarás cargar con la pesada de Ino solo, que buena amiga eres Hinata.

- Nada de eso- Interrumpió la Jounin, - Hinata va al equipo de Kakashi y tu al de Asuma.

- Shimatta, eso si que es problemático (¿Dónde habré oído eso antes?) – Gruño Kiba

- Ya basta de plática, que bastante tiempo hemos perdido, a entrenar!-

_En el camino de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga:_

- Vaya que se ha enojado Kurenai-sensei, y mira que sin tener yo la culpa, debí haberte dejado, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es contarme donde pulgas te metiste, me tenias preocupado- Dijo Kiba eufórico

- Go-Gomen Kiba-kun, no quise preocuparte, supongo que te lo debo, lo que paso fue que…

Y Hinata le contó todo sobre su encuentro con el Uchiha.

- Al menos salió algo bueno de todo esto ¿no?- Kiba sonriendo maliciosamente

- Ki-Kiba-Kun ¿Qué quieres decir? – Hinata colorada

- ¡Oh vamos!, es una oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con Naruto, no la desperdicies, Hinata-

_En la habitación de Hinata:_

- Oh no¡ oh no¡ que voy a hacer mañana en el entrenamiento? Seguro me desmayo cuando entrene con Naruto-kun y Sakura-san se dará cuenta en seguida y ella le contara a todo el mundo y nunca podré volver a verlo a la cara y seguro que pasa algo malo y a lo…..

- Hinata-channnnnnnnnnnnnn¿quieres hacerme el favor de guardar silencio? algunos tratamos de dormir, no todos tenemos la habilidad de seguir despierto a las 3 de la madrugada¡¡¡¡¡¡ -

- Gomen ne Neji-oniisan,- Esta bien, esta bien cálmate Hinata puedes perfectamente controlar lo del entrenamiento, no va a pasar nada malo, después de todo no vas a caerte en frente de todos….

Ahhhh¿y que pasa si me caigo en frente de todos¡Oh, dios mío entonces ya no iría mas a entrenar y Kurenai-sensei me retaría y me regresaría a la academia y…

Se abre la puerta bruscamente sobresaltando a Hinata. Y ahí estaba Neji parado en el marco de la puerta con el byakugan activado y con ojeras tan grandes que parecía un mapache

- Hinata-chan ¡O te duermes de una vez o… vaya que bonito es tu cuarto, ahora entiendo porque estas tan mimada-

- Neji-oniisan- Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza

_Al día siguiente:_

Kiba acompañaba a Hinata al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 ya que ésta casi le implora no dejarla sola.

- Seguro que todo sale bien Hinata- La trataba de tranquilizar Kiba. – Solo no pienses en que estarás con el amor de tu vida durante toda la tarde, y tampoco tomes en cuenta que Sakura es muy perspicaz y podría sospechar algo, y olvídate de que el amargado de Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en ese equipo. -

- Gra-gracias Kiba-Kun, p-pero no se si realmente me has ayudado-

- De nada Hinata, para eso están los amigos, en fin, ya llegamos¡suerte!-

- ¿Ya llegamos? Nooo Kiba-kun, no me dejes so…. ¿Kiba-kun?

- Bienvenida, Hyuuga Hinata-

- A-arigato- Sakura-san, etto¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?-

- Ese irresponsable, siempre llega tarde¿Qué clase de jounin es?- Chilló Naruto con fuego en los ojos.

- Na-naruto-kun- Se ruborizó Hinata

- Hmp - murmuro Sasuke

- Ah, hola Uchiha-san- y sonrió angelicalmente de nuevo

- ¿Esa sonrisa otra vez?, un momento, esa sonrisa es casi tan bonita como sus ojos… ¿pero que demo…

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por Naruto:

- Hinata- chaaaaannn que bueno que has venido a entrenar con nosotros, a ver si así el Sasuke-temme mejora y logra alcanzarme (Ego alto), jojojo-

- Lo siento, es que hoy me encontré a Hyuuga Neji dormido a medio camino con unas ojeras realmente grandes y tuve que llevarlo al entrenamiento de Gai, el pobre no podía ni con su alma.- dijo Kakashi entre una bola de humo

- ¡Mentiroso!- Gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto

- Pues yo no estoy tan segura- Pensó para sí Hinata con una gotita en su frente.

- Bueno, ya que Hinata estará con nosotros un tiempo, creo que sería buena idea aprovechar su taijutsu, así que haremos combates de uno contra uno, obviamente será cansado para Hinata, así que será un combate por día. ¿De acuerdo? Tú serás la primera, Sakura; los demás miren y aprendan - Ordenó Kakashi

El combate empieza, todos ponen atención en la pelea pero Sasuke parece ponerle más su mirada a Hinata que a la lucha.

La primera en atacar fue Sakura que lanzo varios shuriken con dirección hacia la poseedora del byakugan que los esquiva con tan solo moverse hacia un lado para luego empezar a correr con la posición que delata el taijutsu de su clan. Entonces dio un golpe directo a su hombro izquierdo que tapó uno de sus orificios de chakra no vitales que hicieron retroceder un poco a la Haruno.

- Sakura-chaaan ¡tu puedes hacerlo, esfuérzate!-

-Naruto tiene razón si no hago algo rápido me acabara en seguida!- Sakura usó el jutsu de replica y pronto fueron 3 Sakuras las que atacaron lanzando kunais, Hinata se vio obligada a usar su byakugan para distinguir a la verdadera y aunque lo logro solo puedo esquivar 2 de los 3 kunais acertando el ultimo en su brazo derecho.

Sakura pensó en hacer un segundo movimiento cuando sintió un golpe que le dio en la pierna, para así terminar el combate con la victoria en Hinata.

- Hmp, no es gran cosa, no durará ni un segundo contra mí, aunque debo reconocer que su byakugan es interesante, esos ojos grises son muy interesantes, realmente lindos… ¿Que demonios ha sido eso¿En que estas pensando? – Se reprendió así mismo Sasuke

- ¿Estas bien Sakura-chaaann?- Corrió Naruto hacia la pelirosa, - No deberías de ser tan distraída-

Sasuke mira a ambas chicas respirando agitadamente en medio del campo, percatándose de que no sólo Sakura está herida y también se percató de la expresión triste de Hinata al ver a Naruto correr en auxilio a Sakura.

- Ese usuratonkachi, es él el que debería ser menos distraído- Pensó Sasuke algo ¿molesto?

Kakashi se ocupa de las heridas de las chicas e indica que el entrenamiento ha terminado

- B-bueno, si ya terminamos, me retiro Kakashi-sensei, m-muchas gracias- Dijo Hinata tan educada como siempre.

- Aaahhh, lo olvide por completo, el día de hoy Iruka-sensei me invito a comer Ramen, debo irme pronto, hasta luego Sakura y Hinata-chan- (el chan es para las dos)

- Yo también me voy- Dijo Sakura, - debo hacer algunas compras para mamá, hasta mañana, fue un buen combate, Hinata-san.-

Hinata asintió y se alistó para irse

- Bien Sasuke, ya que eres el único que queda acompañarás a Hinata a su casa, fue un encargo de Kurenai por petición de su primo Hyuuga Neji- Le dijo Kakashi al moreno

-¿Y porque no lo haces tú?- Refunfuñó Sasuke

- ¿He¿yo¡¿Qué no has visto la hora? Si no me apresuro cerrarán la tienda y no podré comprar el nuevo tomo del Icha icha paradise!!, Nos vemos- Desaparece en una bola de humo.

- U-uchiha-san, no hay problema, yo puedo regresar sola, Neji-oniisan siempre exagera un poco.

- No importa, igual quería hablar contigo-

- ¿He co-conmigo?-

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ShintaKanzaki: Y aqui acaba el segundo capitulo, si les gusta manden reviews porfa y si no les gusto tambien manden para mejorar :P

Tambien aclaro que no algunos nombres o frases estan mal escritos :P sorry, pero me di cuenta ya hasta el final y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para corregirlos :P


	3. La proposición

_**Capítulo 3: La proposición**_

_De camino a casa de Hinata:_

- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que te dije ayer, no me gusta deber favores-

- Demo, ya te dije que no es necesario Uchiha-san, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que hice y …

- Déjame terminar, yo no te pedí ayuda, pero no por eso voy a ignorar mis responsabilidades, me hiciste un favor y he de pagártelo, quieras o no.

Etto, entonces¿Qué tienes pensado? –

- Es obvio que te gusta el usuratonkachi de Naruto-

Hinata super roja

Uchiha-san¿po-porque dices eso?, yo mmm bueno, lo que pasa es que yo… mm-

No me interesan en lo más mínimo tus pésimos gustos, pero pensé que eso era lo mejor para pagar lo que te debo –

¿Nani¿De que estas hablando Uchiha-san?-

Lo que trato de decir, es que si tanto te gusta pues, mm - , Sasuke comenzaba a hablar un poco como Hinata, - pues podríamos decirle que tu y mmm yo umm somos novios y así darle celos-

¡Uchiha-san!- Ni los tomates tienen ese tono de rojo

No pienses mal, a mi ni siquiera me gustas, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías (¿entonces para que se lo estoy pidiendo?) pero, no te conozco ni nada, así que no sé que más puedo hacer por ti-

Hinata hizo a un lado su pena como pudo y pensó por un momento, no era una mala idea pero… ¿se atrevería?, no le tenía mucha confianza al Uchiha y además¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaba? Pero estaba segura de que no habría otra forma de saber si Naruto-kun sentía lo mismo por ella, después de todo, era una magnifica oportunidad y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar solo por su timidez.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos, - ¿Si o no¿sabes?, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo –

- Etto, mmm, yo, b-bueno – Animo Hinata, tu puedes, - S-sí, a-acepto-

Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa, el esperaba una negativa, -Debe gustarle demasiado el usuratonkachi- Musitó en su cabeza. – Bien, entonces solo dime cuando quieres que empecemos a fingir, aunque, te advierto que no durará mucho, te repito que no tengo tiempo que perder-

-Hai, a-arigato, Uchiha-san, y ta-también gracias por traerme a casa-

¿He¿Ya llegamos¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta¿Será que me distraje con sus ojos grises?¿Nani, otra vez pensando en eso, es que acaso seré idiota?-

El portón de la casa se abrió y un Neji con cara de pocos amigos apareció de repente.

Buenas tardes Hinata-chan¿o debo decir Buenas noches? -

Go-gomen Neji-oniisan, perdí la noción del tiempo-

De eso ya me di cuenta- Dijo volteando la mirada a Sasuke –Buenas noches a ti también Uchiha –

Hmmp, hasta luego Hyuuga-

Esa noche el pobre de Neji tampoco pudo dormir, el monólogo de Hinata era interminable y a pesar de que Hinata no hablaba a gritos tampoco podía entenderle, aunque le pareció escuhar "Uchiha-san" y "Novio" en la misma oración. – Debo estar demasiado cansado- Pensó - Si eso debe ser, no hay forma de que eso ocurra- y trato de dormir nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo, la imagen de Hinata y sus ojos perla no le dejaban dormir

- Vaya que será una molestia, no debí proponerle semejante cosa, aunque… tal vez no sea tan malo, después de todo es una Hyuuga, es fuerte, tiene una línea sucesoria, es inteligente, graciosa, interesante, algo tímida pero eso la hace tierna, realmente muy bonita y…. ¡¡¡Duermete de una vez Sasuke y deja de pensar idioteces, ella no te gusta¿o si?!!!!!!; Itachi, solo piensa en Itachi!!!!! -

_A la mañana siguiente: _

- Ahhh, otra vez es tarde, no quiero que Kurenai-sensei me riña de nuevo-

Hinata se vistió y bajó velozmente por la escalera, estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana para ahorrar tiempo, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo

Espera Hinata- chan, acabo de enterarme que Kurenai-sensei tuvo que salir de misión y hoy no tendrás entrenamiento –

¿Es decir que tengo el día libre?-

No exactamente, Kakashi si está en la aldea, o sea que técnicamente tienes la mañana libre –

Arigato, Neji-oniisan¿demo, como te has enterado?-

Porque el chico del perro me lo dijo y esta esperando en el recibidor- ( -No me gusta que venga tan seguido-)-

Hinata salió con Kiba, después de todo tenían la mañana libre, así que decidieron ir a desayunar fuera.

¿Ah, es esa Hinata¿No tenía hoy entrenamiento¿O será que se lo ha saltado para estar con ese chico¿es Kiba¿Qué está haciendo EL con ella? Pero que feliz se ve, nunca la había visto reír de esa manera – Pensó Sasuke que había salido a comprar kunais nuevos - No debería hacerme esto, digo, no debería hacerle eso a Naruto; otra vez estoy pensando estupideces, esas cosas no son de mi incumbencia – Se molestó Sasuke

Que suerte que Kurenai-sensei esta de misión – Comento Hinata alegre –Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, demo, ya debo irme donde Kakashi-sensei, a-arigato por invitarme, Kiba-kun-

Los dos amigos se despiden y Hinata emprende la marcha hacia el entrenamiento cuando de pronto siente como si alguien le siguiera el rastro con la mirada, se giró y ahí estaba él observándola fijamente.

-Buenas tardes Uchiha-san-

-Hmp-

-¿Vas al entrenamiento¿porque no nos vamos juntos?-

-¿No preferirías irte con tu "amiguito Inuzuka"? ( ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?)-

-Eh? Él también tiene entrenamiento así que no te preocupes por el.-

-¿Preocupado yo? Yo no estaba preocupado, de hecho ni siquiera me interesa.-

-Esta bien, entonces ¿nos vamos juntos?-

-Me da lo mismo- comenzando a caminar hacia el entrenamiento

-¿Entonces ya decidiste cuando quieres que empecemos?-Habló de repente Sasuke sobresaltando un poco a Hinata

-Bueno estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos decirles hoy terminando el entrenamiento, pero que sea de una forma delicada-

-Si estaría bien, entre más rápido empecemos esto más rápido lo acabaremos.-


	4. La revelación

_**Capítulo 4: La revelación**_

Entrando al campo de entrenamiento se puede apreciar a un Naruto en el suelo y a Sakura con la cara furiosa y el puño cerrado.

-¿Kakashi-sensei no llegará temprano hoy tampoco?- Preguntó Hinata- ¿Y que tal si le pasó algo malo?- preocupada

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan ese irresponsable siempre nos deja esperando, seguro llega en un rato más- contestó Naruto muy enojado

-Hai, Naruto-kun- roja

-YO¡- se escucho entre una bomba de humo que aparecía de repente

-¿Están hablando de mi?-preguntó Kakashi

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?, nos citaste desde hace ya una hora- grito Sakura muy molesta a su sensei

-Venia por el camino de la vida cuando de repente tropecé con Hyuuga Neji tirado a media calle dormido y de nuevo tuve que llevarlo al entrenamiento de Gai-

-Mentiroso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Sakura y Naruto gritaron- ¿Es que no puede dejar de decir esas excusas?

-Yo creo que Kakashi-sensei dice la verdad- Interrumpió Hinata llamando la atención de Sasuke que no estaba escuchando las "tonterías" de sus compañeros

-Si, si- decía Kakashi con estrellitas en los ojos

-Hinata-san ¿porque crees que Kakashi-sensei no esta mintiendo esta vez?- cuestionó Sakura

-Bueno la verdad es que es probable que Neji-oniisan se haya quedado dormido a media calle, después de todo ya van dos noches que no lo dejo dormir.-

-¡!!!!!!!!!¿¿¿¿¿EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeH?????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Gritaron muy sorprendidos Sakura, Naruto y sobre todo Sasuke

-Pobre Neji-oniisan es que cuando empiezo ya no puedo parar-

-¡!!!!!!!¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee?????!!!!!!! Gritaron los tres a punto de un infarto

-O sea que Neji y tu???????-Preguntó Naruto más que sorprendido

-Eh? No! Na-naruto-kun no pienses mal, lo que pasa es que yo hablo mucho por las noches y nunca lo puedo dejar de hacer, y por eso Neji-oniisan se la pasa despierto- Hinata entre color rojo y verde

-Aaaaaaa- suspiraron todos aliviados, especialmente Sasuke que por alguna extraña razón se imaginó a sí mismo asesinando a Neji

-Emm, creo debemos empezar con el entrenamiento ya, Naruto, el segundo combate lo lucharas tú- interrumpió Kakashi a sus aliviados alumnos.

-Empecemos!!!!- Grito animadamente Naruto- Kage bunshin no jutsu!- aparecieron 5 replicas de Naruto – Hinata-chan es muy fuerte no será nada fácil pegarle así que tendré que atacarla rápidamente.-

Naruto-kun, que felicidad estar tan cerca de ti bla bla Naruto-kun bla bla-

Por estar fantaseando Hinata no se percató que uno de los clones iba directo hacia ella recibiendo el impacto de frente, un golpe realmente duro, muy duro, para ser precisos hacia el estomago, que la lanzó con gran fuerza, lo único que pudo ver Hinata fue un árbol, cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto que nunca llegó, ya que Sasuke intervino.

-Usuratonkachiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!Vas a lastimar a Hinata!!!-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpó Naruto

-La culpa es mía Naruto-kun, no estaba poniendo atención- se disculpó también Hinata

-¿Pero que mosca le pico a Sasuke-kun?- se preguntó Sakura- ¿Será que hay algo entre ellos dos? Nooooo!!! Eso es imposible Sasuke-kun jamás se fijaría en alguien como Hinata-san-

-Sasuke por que interrumpes el combate?-le regañó Kakashi

-Por que mmmm yo emm no…¿Por qué me regañas a mí si el salvaje ha sido el usuratonkachi de Naruto?-

-Como me haz llamado Sasuke-temme?-

-Como haz oído, eres tan usuratonkachi que pudiste haberle hecho daño a Hinata-

-Ya dije que lo sentía y además no fue mi culpa, Hinata-chan dijo que estaba distraída, y aparte¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Hinata-chan?-

Desde que es mi novia!!!!! – Gritó Sasuke sin pensar lo que decía

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, una Hinata roja y una Sakura congelada se miraron, mientras Sasuke miraba horrorizado a Naruto, el cual comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

- Jajajajajaja¿Qué tú y Hinata-chan son novios?, jajajaja, esa si que estuvo buena dove, jajaja-

- Si no me crees, pregúntale a ella- Dijo Sasuke ligeramente ruborizado

Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata, esta estuvo al borde del colapso

- ¿Es cierto Hinata-chan?-

-Díos mío¿Qué le digo?, No te desmayes, no te desmayes – Se repitió a sí misma

-¿Hinata-chan?-

-Etto- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – Es-es ve-verdad –

-¿¿¿¿¿Naannnii?????- Ahora era Sakura la que gritaba

-Tomemos un descanso- Dijo Kakashi para tratar de alivianar la tensión del ambiente

Sakura comenzó a llorar, Naruto se quedo en shock, Hinata y Sasuke se miraban mutuamente como diciendo: -¿Qué hemos hecho?- y Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza pensando: - Creo que esto va a arruinar el trabajo en equipo-

Kakashi dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, eran demasiadas sorpresas, hasta para él y no tenía caso seguirlo si nadie le prestaba atención, por su parte, Sakura corría a casa de Ino, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y así fue como Sakura le contó a Ino, Ino le contó a Shikamaru, Shikamaru le contó a Chouji, Chouji le conto a Asuma-sensei, Asuma le conto a Kurenai, Kurenai a Shino y Shino a Kiba.

-¿Ahhh, porque diantre soy siempre el último en enterarme de estas cosas?- Chilló Kiba, - ¡Hinata nunca me cuenta nada!-

Después de semejante alboroto, toda la aldea comenzó a cuchichear sobre el extraño suceso, la pobre Sakura seguía llorando aún por la calle que daba a su casa.

-No es justo¿porqué Sasuke-kun¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-

-Sakura-san¿Por qué lloras¿te duele algo?- Dijo Lee frunciendo sus cejas encrespadas

-Sííí Lee-san, me duele el corazón-

-¡Sakura-san!!!!¡Eso es grave, hay que llevarte inmediatamente con Tsunade-sama!-

-¿Es que no te has enterado? – Preguntó extrañada

-¿De que? –

-De que Sasuke-kun, él…-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke-san?- Lee muy preocupado

-Él … él y Hinata….-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hinata-san?- Lee más preocupado

-Es que… ellos dos…-

-¿¿¿¿Sí????- Lee histérico

-¡¡¡¡Son novios!!!!-

¡Plam! El pobre Lee cae a el piso al estilo anime

- ¿Eso era?, y yo que creí que les había pasado algo serio-

-¿Pero que dices?, eso es más que serio, ahora mi vida no tiene sentido¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?-

- Ya, ya, cálmate Sakura-san- dijo Lee al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, - Si tanto lo quieres deberías alegrarte por él, después de todo Sasuke-san esta en la primavera de su juventud y Hinata-san es una buena chica, vamos ya no llores, todo saldrá bien- y mientras decía esto levantó su pulgar en pose guay.

-No creo que pueda superarlo, la odio!!!!- Grito Sakura con los puños cerrados

-Lee hizo muchas poses y muchos atardeceres le sirvieron de fondo mientras derramaba lagrimas junto a Sakura-san, estuvo todo el día consolándola y el resultado fue un retraso de 20 minutos con Gai-sensei para el entrenamiento

-¿Pero que ha pasado Lee?- Preguntó preocupado Gai –Tú no sueles llegar tarde-

-Lo siento mucho Gai-sensei, pero fue por una persona importante, Sakura-san necesitaba mi ayuda-

-¿Se encuentra ella bien?- Pregunto el sensei

-Pues no lo sé bien, cuando la dejé estaba mas calmada-

-¿Es por Sasuke?- Preguntó Ten-ten curiosa (ya saben, las mujeres y el chisme)

-Hai- asintió Lee, - Parece ser que Sasuke-san ha conseguido novia, me alegro por ellos, están rebosantes de energía de la primavera de la juventud-

-Me pregunto quien lo habrá "atrapado"- Ten-ten aún más curiosa

-Sakura-san dijo que su novia era Hyuuga Hinata, por cierto Neji ¿no es ella tu prima?- Le cuestionó Lee

Pero no hubo respuesta, Neji no sólo quedo petrificado al escuchar la noticia sino que además cayó al suelo desmayado

-¿Neji?, Hey Neji, levántate que tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento, Nejiiii!!!!- Ten-ten lo zarandeaba

De pronto, el ojiblanco reacciona, se recupera y comienza a correr como locomotora ignorando los gritos de su sensei y sus compañeros, en dirección al entrenamiento de Kakashi.

Voy a matarlo, seguro que sí, mas le vale que todo sea mentira- Pensaba Neji mientras continuaba su loca carrera

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Antes que nada, debo aclararles a todo que este fanfic no es solo mío, es obra de mi hermana menor Firechan y yo (Shinta-Kanzaki), tambien quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews, trataremos de contestarlos todos, pero disculpenos si algunos se nos pasan.

DarkAmy-chan: Aun no estamos seguro si habrá más parejas, pero planeamos tener un poco de NaruSaku, aunque no sera nada del otro mundo, tal vez si puedo convencer a Firechan pongamos a Neji con Ten-ten :P

vicky: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si, el fic es nuevo :P, de hecho es nuestro primer fanfic, estamos muy contentas de que tambien les guste :)


	5. La primera pelea

_**Capítulo 5: La primera pelea**_

_En el campo de entrenamiento de Kakashi:_

Hinata le reclamaba al poseedor del sharingan

- ¿Por qué les has contado? Aún no era tiempo-

- Iban a enterarse de todas formas ¿no?- se defendía Sasuke

- ¡Pero no así!, ahora Naruto-kun no sabrá que pensar de mí y Sakura-san me odia-

- Deja de quejarte, al fin y es lo que querías ¿o no?, Naruto no te dijo nada al irse ni te vio a la cara porque seguramente se ha dado cuenta de algo- Dijo Sasuke aunque no exactamente molesto, había un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

- Y-yo no estoy segura, su reacción me dejó aún con más dudas- Se lamentó Hinata

- ¿Pues entonces que quieres que haga¿Porqué todas las mujeres tienen que ser un fastidio?- Dijo Sasuke cortante

- Nada-

- ¿Nani?-

- Dije que no tienes que hacer nada, lo siento mucho Uchiha-san, no quería molestarte ni meterte en esta clase de situaciones tan incomodas, la culpa ha sido mía por no ser fuerte y confesármele yo misma a Naruto-kun, será mejor que olvidemos todo esto y… - Hinata comenzó a llorar- Perdóname, no quise ser un "fastidio" – y se echó a correr

Sasuke se sintió muy mal por primera vez de haber pronunciado esas palabras, por eso no reaccionó tan rápido como hubiera querido.

- ¡Espera!- Fue lo único que pudo decir para luego lanzarse tras ella.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que Neji se dirigía hacia ellos a una increíble velocidad y justo cuando Sasuke logró tomar a Hinata por un brazo haciéndole mirarle, Neji salió de la nada y gritó –Deja en paz a mi prima- y le dio un golpe al desprevenido Sasuke que le obligó a soltarla.

- Oniisan- Dijo Hinata sorprendida

- ¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?- Dijo mientras se interponía entre ella y Sasuke.

- S-sí, Neji-oniisan-

Neji se dirigió entonces al Uchiha que lo miraba con recelo

-Ya había escuchado de la terrible noticia, pero esto es peor de lo que pensé¿Qué clase de novio eres maltratando así a las chicas?-

- No la estaba maltratando, y además esto no es asunto tuyo, es algo entre Hinata y yo-

- Te equivocas – Dijo Neji – Hinata-chan me importa mucho, yo soy su protector, así me lo ha encargado la familia y así quiero serlo, no vuelvas a tocarla de esa forma.-

Las miradas de ambos chicos se toparon y la atmósfera comenzó a llenarse de hostilidad, Hinata comenzó a preocuparse, presentía una pelea.

- Neji-oniisan, por favor, no le hagas daño a Uchiha-san, todo fue un mal entendido-

- Pero Hinata-chan…-

- ¿Daño a mí?, ja – Quiero ver que lo intentes Hyuuga

Neji miró a su prima, reconocía esos ojos asustados - ¿Pero en que estás pensando Hinata-chan?- Se preguntó así mismo

- Si así lo quieres Hinata-chan, esta bien, no voy a darle una paliza porque tú me lo pides, pero te vas ahora mismo conmigo a la casa- Dijo firmemente

- Ella no se va hasta que me escuche – Replicó Sasuke

- Uchiha-san, onegai, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión-

- Esos ojos - pensó Sasuke- No sabía porqué pero al mirarlos no pudo contradecirla y simplemente contempló como ella se marchaba detrás de su primo.

Los Hyuuga avanzaban en silencio, Neji estaba demasiado molesto y Hinata muy avergonzada, lo mejor era dejar las explicaciones para mañana, al llegar a la mansión sólo dijeron Buenas noches a Hiashi (quien aún no sabía nada) y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

- Pero que día- Pensaba Hinata, - todo salió mal, todavía no sé que piensa Naruto-kun, Sakura-san no puede ni verme, y Uchiha-san y Neji-oniisan estan molestos conmigo, sin mencionar que toda la aldea debe haberse enterado – suspiró - supongo que mañana será tiempo para arreglar las cosas, por ahora voy a dormir, estoy exhausta- y cerró los ojos.

Pero contrario a lo que creía el día aún no había terminado, unos ligeros golpes en su ventana la despertaron:

- ¿He? Pero que fue eso?- Se acerca a la ventana y la abre. - ¿Uchiha-san¿Q-que haces aquí?-

- Ahora sí vas a escucharme-

- De-demo si mi padre o Neji-oniisan te encuentra aquí tendremos serios problemas-

- No me hables del tarado de "Neji-oniisan" y deja que hable- Sasuke enfadado

- Neji-oniisan no es ningún tarado – Ahora era ella la enfadada- Retráctate ahora mismo de lo que haz dicho o no pienso seguir hablando contigo-

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba que le mandaran, giró la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, sus ojos grises expresaban su enojo – pero siguen siendo muy lindos- pensó, dio un enorme suspiro – creo que no tengo opción, esta bien, no es tarado- dijo resignado

Hinata le sonrió

- ¿Pero que es lo que tiene esta niña que hago todo lo que me pide?- Sasuke pensando sorprendido

- ¿Uchiha-san?

- ¿He? Haa sí, yo solo quiero que me disculpes por lo de esta tarde- Dijo apenado

- Pero tenias razón Uchiha-san, tú no tienes la culpa de las reacciones de Naruto-kun ni del carácter de Neji-oniisan, no tienes de que disculpar…-

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de "Neji-oniisan"¡Déjame terminar! –Gritó con su habitual tono arisco - quiero decirte que lamento mucho haberte dicho que eras un fastidio, no era cierto, es sólo que tratar a la gente no se me da muy bien, yo..., yo no quise hacerte llorar, y si estas dispuesta a perdonarme pues entonces podemos seguir con "esto", si es que quieres, claro -

Hinata lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, que para Sasuke parecieron eternos.

- L-lo del noviazgo n-no estoy segura, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, pero claro que te perdono, de hecho has sido muy bueno conmigo y yo no estaba enojada, Uchiha-san. – Hinata se ruboriza un poco

Sasuke suspiró aliviado –Bien, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, me voy antes de que el grandioso "Neji-oniisan" se despierte, nos vemos en el entrenamiento, adiós- y saltó por la ventana

- Así que eso fue lo que paso, al menos tiene modales- Dijo sonriendo a medias Neji que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta – aunque ya lo haré pagar por llamarme tarado – Y regresó a su cuarto

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

danifra: Aqui esta la conti para que no te suicides o algo por el estilo, jajaja, no sé si el Fic sea tan bueno como dices, pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ojalá y no se alrgue mucho porque lo cierto es que no quiero acabarlo :P jeje. gracias por tu buena vibra!!! y sigue mandando reviews, recuerda que las críticas son para mejorar, no te desanimes.

Murtilla¿Verdad que si es adorable Lee? Yo queria ponerlo con Sakura per Firechan se nego, insiste en que hay que dejarla con Naruto, ya veremos que sale, gracias por el review


	6. El primer beso

_**Capítulo 6: El primer beso**_

_Al despertar:_

- Que noche – Bostezó Sasuke – No he podido dormir casi nada, la luna y sus ojos se parecen tanto…, me pregunto como estará ahora, tal vez debería pasar por su casa para cerciorarme que todo esté bien, no quiero ni pensar que Neji o su padre la hayan castigado, es decir, espero no haberle causado problemas no me gusta ser una molestia -

Y con este pensamiento Sasuke salio de su apartamento rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga.

Toc, toc, unos golpes se escucharon en el amplio portón

- ¿Pero quien puede ser tan temprano? - Se molestó Neji mientras se dirigía al portón – Espero que no sea el chico perro de nuevo¿no sabrá que Hinata-chan ya tiene novio?, hay que ver lo popular que es mi prima -

Neji abrió la puerta, pero no era Kiba el que lo esperaba del otro lado, sino Lee

- Buenos días Neji, veo que sigues en tan buena forma como siempre, sigue así – Hizo su pose guay del pulgar

- Lee¿Qué haces tú aquí y a esta hora? -

- Gai-sensei, se quedó muy molesto por la forma en que te fuiste ayer, así que me mando a escoltarte para que eso no se repitiera – Explicó Lee

Antes de que Neji pudiese decir algo en su defensa apareció un segundo no invitado, así es, se trataba de Sasuke

- ¿Qué tal Hyuuga¿está Hinata?-

- La verdad no lo sé, acabo de levantarme y…-

- Neji-oniisan, el desayuno está listo – Se escuchó una dulce vocecita

- Creí que no sabías si estaba – Sasuke mirando amenazador a Neji

- Sí Neji¿pero que te pasa?, mira que tratar así a tu primo – Comentó Lee

- Sí, "Neji-oniisan" ¿Qué clase de trato es ese para tu PRIMO?- Sonrisa triunfal de Sasuke

- TU-NO-E-RES-MI-PRI-MO!!!!!!! – Se exaltó Neji

- ¿Pero que es todo ese escándalo allá afuera? – Dijo la dulce vocecita de hace un rato, y acto seguido, una Hinata con delantal de holanes se apareció en la puerta

- ¡Wow!, pero que linda se ve con ese delantal – La mente de Sasuke comenzó a divagar

- ¿Uchiha-san? – Dijo Hinata al verlo

- ¿Uchiha-san¿Porqué le sigues diciendo así, Hinata-san?- Dijo Lee extrañado

- Etto, lo que pasa es que yo… bueno, yo todavía no me acostumbro a de-decirle Sa-sasuke-kun- Dijo Hinata roja como la señal de un semáforo para evitar que Lee descubriera el engaño

- Vamos, no sean tan tímidos, están en la plena flor de su juventud, no la desperdicien- Y mientras Lee decía esto, le dio una palmada a Sasuke en la espalda la cual lo empujó derechito a Hinata y ¡¡¡Smuuaakkk!, la cara de Neji tomó un tono azulado antes de sentir que las piernas le fallaban, mientras Lee sonreía de oreja a oreja complacido.

- Sí, si, así es como debe ser, los enamorados deben darse muestras de cariño como lo son los besos, Oh! Gai-sensei, ojalá pudieras verme ahora, llevando el estandarte del amor hacia la juventud – Y se imaginó a su maestro dándole su aprobación - ¿Ven que no hay porque ser tan tímidos¿He¿Sasuke-san¿Hinata-san¿me están oyendo????-

- Sí, sí, te oigo, pero… ¿a quien le importa?, rayos¿no ves que estoy ocupado? – Se dijo Sasuke interiormente

La escena parecía realmente sacada de una película, Sasuke que había besado a Hinata por accidente ahora la tomaba de la cintura, mientras Hinata (la cual no oía a Lee, sólo campanas) le había puesto las manos al cuello, ambos parecían estar envueltos en un torbellino de frenesí, donde lo que sucedía en el exterior no importaba; pero lo que sucedía en el exterior sí que importaba pues Neji ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa y al ver que el Uchiha no soltaba a su "primita", optó por enojarse y llevarse a rastras a Hinata hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta en las narices de Lee y Sasuke.

- ¿Ne-neji-oniisan? – Balbuceaba Hinata - ¿P-porqué haz hecho eso? -

- Pues porque te estaba besando!!!!!!- Gritó Neji ahora con un tono morado en su cara por el coraje

- Demo… ¿n-no es eso lo que hacen los novios? – Preguntó Hinata con su habitual cara carmesí

- Pero dijiste que no estabas segura, que ibas a pensar lo del noviazgo, no me digas que ya te decidiste tan rápido –

- ¿He¿Y tú como sabes que no estaba segura?, Oh por Dios!!!!, nos estabas espiando!!!!!!- Hinata abriendo grandemente los ojos

- No espera, no fue así, fue casualidad, y bueno, yo oí ruidos en tu cuarto me preocupe y…- Neji tratando de salvarse-

- No puedo creer que me hayas espiado, eso si que no te lo voy a perdonar Hyuuga Neji – Hinata hyper enfadada

- Oh no, me ha llamado por mi nombre completo, ahora sí que estoy en problemas- Pensó asustadamente el chico

- Para que lo sepas, pensaba decirle a Sasuke-kun que todo había terminado, pero gracias a ti me he dado cuenta que él es justo lo que necesito – Dijo Hinata para hacer enojar a Neji

- P-pero Hinata-chan…-

- Hinata-chan nada, me voy con mi NOVIO, nos vemos luego – Y salió de la casa

- ¿Pero que he hecho?, hasta lo llamó Sasuke-kun, no puede ser peor – Dijo Neji pensando en voz alta mientras salia tras su prima

- De hecho si puede – dijo Lee – estamos a 2 minutos de la hora que quedamos con Gai-sensei y dijo que si no llegábamos a tiempo te haría regresar a la academia-

- ¿Nani¿y ahora me lo dices?, corrreeee – Se fueron saltando entre las casas

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emm, este capitulo ha quedado un poco corto, aunque me gusto, no se que opinene uds :P, por eso no olviden sus reviews

Hinata Hyuga 07: Espero te guste la conti, trato de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, aunque lo cierto es que ya voy a comenzar con las cosas pesadas de la escuela :S asi que no se desesperen si no me ven por algun tiempo

murtilla: Jajaja estaria chido lo de Lee y Sakura :P pero dudo que suceda, por otra parte que bueno que sigues leyendo la historia, gracias por tus comentarios, y pues no es que Neji no quiera a Sasuke es solo que no quiere que nadie le quite a su primita, jajaja

firechan7: Ay hermanita, en lugar de andar con tus bromitas deberias ayudarme a terminar el otro capitulo, que ando un poco bloqueada, ponte a trabajar o nuestros lectores nos van a demandar, jajaja.

Marlita-chan: Como ves Hinata si acepto a Sasuke (sino se acababa el fic) jajaja, que disfrutes la conti, no olvides los reviews

danifra: Upsss :S lo siento mucho, pero el NaruSaku ya estaba pensado desde un principio :( siento decepcionarte pero es muy dificil darle gusto a todos :P de cualquier forma no sera como ya habia dicho nada del otro mundo.

dani-chan: No, no te equivocas, este fic esta echo por mi hermana Firechan y´por su servidora, espero te siga gustando, no se pierdan los demas capitulos, jejeje

DarkAmy-chan: Siii, el que Sasuke sea celoso es muy kawaii, al que Neji, me encanta la idea de que Hinata este mimada por tantos hombres guapos, (ya me dio envidia) jajaja


	7. El disgusto de Kakashi

_**Capítulo 7: El disgusto de Kakashi**_

_Al quedarse solos: _

-¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Sasuke a Hinata

-Pues Lee no suele mentir y menos si se trata de Gai-sensei – Respondió ella

-No, eso no, me refería a lo que dijo Neji de que me llamaste Sasuke-kun –

-¿Hee? Mmm emm etto, emm c-creo que sí lo hice – Sobra decir de que color tenía el rostro -¿Te molesta? Porque sí es así puedo dejar de hacerlo -

-No, déjalo, esta bien así, si vamos a seguir fingiendo será mejor que nos acostumbremos -

-Esta bien –

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Hinata ya comenzaba a jugar con los dedos…

-¿Tienes hoy entrenamiento? –

-¿He? No, Kurenai-sensei sigue de misión –

-Yo también tengo la mañana libre ¿quieres hacer algo? –

-Etto… Hai¿Quieres desayunar Sasuke-kun? ya hice el desayuno y Neji-oniisan ni siquiera lo probó sería una pena desperdiciarlo –

-¿Dices que tu lo hiciste?-

-S-sí, pero si no quieres podemos salir y comer fuera –

-Sí, salgamos fuera –

Hinata se decepcionó un poco

- Pero trae la comida, hace buen clima para un día de campo-

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó

- Enseguida vuelvo-

_Poco después:_

- Estaba delicioso, si Naruto se casa contigo será muy afortunado – Comentó Sasuke a Hinata que se ruborizó imaginando su boda con Naruto, pero justo en la parte de: Ya puede besar a la novia, era Sasuke el que la besaba

- ¿Nani?¿Era Sasuke-kun?¿Que ha sido eso?-

-¿Hinata¿ocurre algo? –

-¿He? No, nada nada, jejeje – Risa nerviosa

-Bueno, de cualquier forma ya es hora –

-¿He?-

-Tendremos que hacerlo –

-Sa-sasuke- kun, yo-yo, no puedo, aún no estoy lista para eso -

-¿Lista? –Sasuke medita –mmmm– Sasuke enrojece -¿Pero que demonios estas pensando? Yo jamás haría algo así, nada mas la cara de inocente tienes Hinata –

La temperatura de un volcán no se comparaba con el calor que le había creado la vergüenza a Hinata

-Go-gomen ne, Sasuke-kun¿entonces a que te referías? –

-A tomarnos de la mano – Dijo muy bajo y entre dientes Sasuke

-¿Qué? No pude oirte –

-Dije que a tomarnos de la mano – Sasuke repitió "un poco" mas fuerte

-¿Qué? Habla más fuerte, no pude entenderte – Insistió Hinata

-¡¡Dije que a tomarnos de la mano!!! – Sasuke usando todo el aire de sus pulmones

Hinata volvió a ponerse colorada, en verdad que en estos días la chica parecía camaleón

Sasuke se puso de pie (recuerden que estaban sentados por el día de campo) y le tendió la mano a Hinata, esta se armó de valor y la cogió.

-Hinata, una cosa –

-¿Sí, Sa-sasuke-kun?-

-Cuando lleguemos al entrenamiento no vayas a desmayarte por favor –

-H-hai-

Y siguieron caminando

-Hinata, otra cosa –

-¿S-sí? –

-Sobre el beso de esta mañana, yo, quería decirte que… -

-Al fin llegan – Dijo Kakashi al tiempo que pensaba – como lo predije, esto perjudicará el trabajo en equipo –

-¿Nani¿Kakashi ha llegado temprano? – Dijeron los dos sorprendidos

-Ja!, eso ni de broma, son ustedes los que llegan demasiado tarde- Dijo un enfadado Naruto -¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo? –

-Yo no quiero saber- expresó Sakura mirando tristemente a la pareja

-Bien ya que estamos todos, empecemos con el último combate, prepárate Sasuke- Dijo Kakashi -Y….. empieza la pelea¡-

Ninguno de los dos se movía para atacar al otro, Sasuke pensando que la lastimaría y Hinata pensando que lo novios no deberían pelear entre si- Un momento!!!!! El no es tu novio!!!el solo esta fingiendo, solo es eso.- Intento tranquilizarse Hinata

-Sasuke que estas haciendo????, ponte a pelear- Grito nuevamente Kakashi

Sasuke obedeció y empezó a lanzarle kunais a Hinata con una velocidad que no podría matar ni a una ardilla, luego empezó a usar su taijutsu de una manera muy sutil cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hinata ya que podía esquivarlos con mucha facilidad.

Hinata pensó entonces en activar su byakugan pero se reprimió rápidamente.- se trata de Sasuke-kun, no puedes hacerlo- así que optó por seguir esquivando los débiles ataques tanto del taijutsu como el lanzamiento de kunais de Sasuke, sin responder a ellos. El combate siguió por unos minutos más cuando…

-Alto!! Paren de una vez¿Le pueden llamar a eso un combate? No tiene caso que sigamos sino se lo van a tomar en serio- Kakashi parando la pelea, - Me voy a casa –

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry, los capitulos estan quedando muy cortos, pero temo aburrirlos si los hago mas grandes, jejeje, Gomen ne de parte mia y de Firechan, en fin aqui esta otra parte, no es tan interesante como el capitulo anterior, pero la intencion es que este tipo de capitulos sirva para entender mejor la relacion de Sasuke y Hinata, no dejen de leer

danifra: Tus deseos se harán realidad, parece que a casi nadie le gusta el NejiTen jajaja, eso incluye a Firechan :P, por lo que hemos decidido no ponerlo, asi que una vez mas te he salvado la vida, jajaja.

dani-chan: Jejeje, descuida, no pensamos dejar este fic hasta que lo acabemos, aunque aun no decidimos que onda con el final, esperamos no decepcionar a nadie :P

zabuza momochi: La verdad es que yo tampóco pense en escribir algun día un SasuHina, la pareja me gusta mucho, pero debo confesar que me gusta un poco mas la de NaruHina, jajaja, como que se me hacen mas tiernos, sin embargo, le estamos poniendo todas las ganas a este fic, arriba el SasuHina!!!!

DarkAmy-chan: Si la verdad que ese Lee es unico, supongo que Sasuke debera darle las gracias, aunque no creo que Neji este muy contento, jijiji


	8. ¿Una cita?

_**Capítulo 8¿Una cita?**_

Sasuke y Hinata estaban muy avergonzados por la mala actuación que habían hecho, y como ya no tenían que luchar en el entrenamiento se marcharon de ahí hacia la casa de Hinata.

-Go-gomen Sasuke-kun- se disculpo Hinata- sino hubiera sido por mi culpa en este momento seguirías entrenando yo no… -

-¿Porque siempre te culpas de todo?- interrumpió enojado Sasuke por la actitud de Hinata- Yo también tuve la culpa, bueno cambiando de tema, aun no hemos hecho nada para que el usuratonkachi de Naruto se ponga celoso y a este paso nunca vamos a terminar-

-¿Eh? Hai, de-demo no se que hacer, Naruto-kun es un distraído y no será fácil hacerle notar las cosas- Dijo pensativa Hinata- Además él nunca se queda en un lugar mucho tiempo.-

-Mmm- se le ilumina la cara- entonces hay que darle en su debilidad- Dijo Sasuke con una mirada de maldad que asusto a Hinata-¡¡¡Vayamos al Ichiraku!!!!!- Grito de repente asustando aun más a Hinata

-Pe-pero-

-No te preocupes, yo invito- dijo para tranquilizar a Hinata

- ¿Me estas invitando? O sea que… -

-No espera no es una cita de verdad es sólo para el usuratonkachi, tu sabes esto no….- Sasuke muy muy rojo

-Oh-un poco triste- cierto, no hay razón para que tu quisieras salir conmigo-muy triste

-¡¡¡¡No!!!! No, no yo no dije eso -

- No hay necesidad de que trates de ser amable conmigo Sasuke-kun -

- ¡¡¡¡No!!!! No es por ser amable, es más me encantaría tener una cita contigo-

-¿U-una cita?-Hinata roja

-Nooo, yo no quise decir eso!!! -Sasuke rojo

-Oh, cierto nunca tendrías una cita de verdad conmigo-muy triste

-Nooo!!!. Eso tampoco fue lo que quise decir, sí me gustaría tener una cita de verdad contigo-

-Sasuke-kun estoy confundida, muy confundida-

- Etto, yo también, pero lo que quiero decir es que cualquier chico querría salir con una chica tan linda como tú, Hinata – (Listo, ya se lo dije)- Sasuke apenado

- Excepto Naruto-kun – Hinata bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza

Sasuke sintió entonces mucha rabia, todo era culpa de Naruto, pero ya le haría pagar, ya vería ese usuratonkachi, le haría darse cuenta de lo especial que era Hinata.

- Vamonos Hinata- Dijo Sasuke tomándole de la mano al tiempo que corría

_En el Ichiraku:_

- Dame dos tazones más, viejo- Dijo Naruto insaciable

- Aquí los tienes -

Naruto comenzó a jambar el ramen

- Vaya y yo que pensé que estarías deprimido Naruto, te lo haz tomado muy bien -

- ¿Nani¿Por qué debería estarlo?-

-Bueno, no todos los días una chica tan mona como Hinata-san se cansa de esperar y se va con otro-

-¿He¿Qué tratas de decirme, viejo? -

-Lo que quiero decirte es que… Buenas tardes ¿Qué van querer?-se interrumpió a sí mismo viejo

-¿Eh?- girando a la misma dirección que el dueño -¿Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Como que que hago aquí? Vine a comer ¿No es obvio? -

- No sabia que te gustaba el ramen, temme-

- No es mi platillo favorito, pero a Hinata si le gusta-

-Ya veo… y ¿Donde esta Hinata?- pregunto buscándola con la mirada

-¿Qué donde esta Hinata?, pues a mi lad…¿ Hinata?-empezó a buscarla cuando sintió unas tibias manos en su espalda-

- E-estoy aquí- dijo tímidamente Hinata saliendo de su escondite (de la espalda de Sasuke) que había tomado cuando escucho la voz de Naruto-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Hinata?- Preguntó Naruto

-Yo emm bueno pue…-

-No importa- la interrumpió Sasuke que se había percatado de que Hinata se puso nerviosa -Bueno a lo que venimos¿Qué vas a pedir Hinata?- Cambio rápidamente de tema

-Yo quiero un tazón de ramen-contesto

- Para mi igual- dijo para luego sentarse un tanto lejos de donde estaba Naruto

- Sasuke-kun ¿Crees que esto funcione?

-Al menos ya llamamos su atención, mira- señaló hacia Naruto

Hinata mira discretamente a un Naruto que no les quita la vista de encima con la boca llena ya que se había tragado el tazón entero. Por su parte el viejo retomó su conversación con Naruto.

- A esto me refería, parece que ahora sí te han derrotado en algo, y pensar que Hinata-san estaba tan enamorada de ti-

- ¿Qué dices¿Hinata-chan enamorada de mí?- Naruto volvió a mirar ahora más que nunca sorprendido a la pareja, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar¿sería eso verdad¿alguien lo amaba¿a él que siempre había estado solo¿a él que siempre deseó algo como eso?

- Bien, ya lo tenemos – Murmuró Sasuke a Hinata –Ha llegado el momento de actuar, Hinata sígueme la corriente -

- H-hai-

- ¿Y bien¿Esta rico tu ramen, C-O-R-A-Z-O-N? - Sasuke tratando con mucho esfuerzo de hacer un tono meloso

- S-sí, arigato por traerme ca-cariño- Hinata tímida como siempre y con una gotita en su cabeza

- No es nada preciosa, lo que sea porque estés contenta – Sasuke comenzaba a sonrojarse, la situación era muy incomoda

- ¡Oh!, gra-gracias mi amor, e-eres muy tierno-

Ambos miraban de reojo a Naruto

- ¿Sabes que viejo? Ya estoy satisfecho, me voy a casa- Dijo Naruto algo perturbado por la escena

- ¡Oh no! Sasuke-kun, Naruto se va, haz algo!!!! – Le dijo Hinata al ver que el rubio se levantaba

- Hai-

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, había un banco tirado en el piso, era el de Sasuke, que se había levantado rápidamente para sujetar con una mano el rostro de Hinata, él se empezo a acercar lentamente, cada vez más y más cerca para terminar en un tierno roce de labios y después seguir con un apasionado beso, al que Hinata correspondió de la misma manera, cerrando los ojos.

Naruto pensó en pagar y marcharse lo más lejos posible, aquello le estaba doliendo, se giró hacia la salida, pero no pudo dar mas que dos pasos...

- ¿Sa-Sakura -chan? -

Sakura no dijo nada, las lagrimas no la dejaban articular palabra, había ido al Ichiraku a comprar ramen, con la esperanza de poder llevarlo a la casa de Sasuke y compartirlo, recuperar al amor de su vida de alguna forma, pero en lugar de eso presenció aquel acto de amor tan doloroso para ella, pareciera como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

- Te odio!- Pudo gritar al fin e intentó salir corriendo

Dije "intentó" porque no pudo hacerlo ya que Naruto la sujetó.

- ¿Qué haces? sueltame!!! - Sakura intentó zafarse -¿Qué demonios te pasa, Naruto?-

Sakura obtuvo como respuesta algo que nunca imaginó, Naruto tampoco supo exactamente porqué lo hizo, Sakura parecia tan indefensa y él todavía seguía confundido por Hinata y Sasuke; el beso fue brusco pero intenso, algo propio del rubio, Sakura se sorprendió bastante, sabía que Naruto era impulsivo pero no a ese grado, no con ella, de alguna forma quiso rechazarlo pero no pudo.

- Déjame en paz, atrevido!! - Dijo cuando pudo reaccionar, y soltándose de los brazos del ojiazul le dio una bofetada.

Sakura iba a decirle a Naruto unas cuantas verdades pero el grito de Sasuke ahogó sus quejas.

- ¡Hinata¿a donde vas?, espera!-

Sasuke salio como rayo del establecimiento tras Hinata, dejando a Sakura y a Naruto perplejos.

- ¿Nani¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Se preguntaron el uno al otro

Pero la confusión no duró mucho, Sakura retomó su actitud de enfado:

- ¿Pero que te has creído, Naruto¿Te di acaso permiso de besarme? Eres un idiota, todos los hombres son unos verdaderos idiotaaaaaas!!!!!, pero no lo volveré a hacer, juro que no volveré a enamorarme - Y se dio media vuelta dirigiendose a su casa

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Upsss, I'm so sorry, me he retrasado en la actualización, pero "tal como lo predije" la escuela nomas no me deja :P, mmmm, por ahora estoy en receso de ideas (o sea que no se que escribir en los otros capitulos), por otro lado todas sus sugerencias han sido muy buenas, voy a analizarlas jajaja

Danny-Chan: Jajaja pues eso del embarazo lo voy a pensar, digo, no es que no me agrade la idea, de hecho me parece algo muy tierno, pero pues en este momento todos son aun muy pequeños, jeje, y adelantamos el tiempo, jajaja. gracias por el aporte

ZeldaTifa¿Verdad que estuvo Kawaii el beso? Firechan y yo nos divertimos mucho haciendo ese capitulo, lastima que ya no la veo tan seguido :( aun asi seguiremos tratando de hacer mas capitulos como ese, hasta luego!

Marlita-chan: Gracias por los animos, seguiremos tratando de escribir mas, aunque por ahora aun no definimos el rumbo de la historia, sigue leyendo!!!

Miyuky-san, dani-chan y DarkAmy-chan: Jeje, que bueno que no las aburrimos, pero de capitulo corto en capitulo corto es más fácil dejarlas picadas, jajaja, que mala soy :P, no no es por eso, lo cierto es que la escuela absorbe casi todo mi tiempo, asi que disculpenme si los capitulos siguen siendo cortitos. Sigan mandando reviews!!!

busu: Aqui esta otro capitulo, tal y como las demas lectoras lo pidieron, no olvides dejar un comentario, queremos saber si te sigue gustando la historia, jiji

danifra: Jajajaja, menos mal que leiste el review a tiempo, sino, imaginate mi cargo de conciencia, de cualquier forma, te aviso que el prox. capitulo sera de NaruSaku, para que trates de calmarte por favor jajaja

ZABUZA MOMOCHI: Pues ahora si te quede mal con la actualizacion, pero dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca :P, ojala y lo disfrute ¡Nos leemos luego!


	9. El juramento roto

_**Capítulo 9: El juramento roto **_

_En la habitación de Sakura:_

Ese estúpido Naruto, jamás le perdonaré que haya arruinado mi primer beso- Empezó a recordar la escena y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ruborizarse -No le voy a perdonar que me haya besado de esa forma tan, tan... tan Naruto!!!!!!, tan impaciente, tan insensible, tan apasionado, tan sincero, tan... tan genuino, kyaaa lo odio!!!!!- Y se echó boca abajo en su cama - Debo pensar en otra cosa -Cerró los ojos - ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sasuke-kun ahora¿Y a mí que diablos me importa, ojalá y se rompa una pierna!!!- arrojando su almohada contra la pared, -Debo dormir, olvidar todo, no quiero pensar más en Sasuke-kun y Hinata-san.-

Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando conciliar el sueño, pero la imagen de Naruto besándola de aquella manera no la dejaba en paz, dio varias vueltas en la cama, esos recuerdos la atormentaban...

- Y para colmo, llueve¿Será que todo el mundo esta contra mí? -

Se quedó un rato junto a su ventana viendo caer la lluvia, el ruido del agua comenzaba a tranquilizarla, como si quisiera darle consuelo, regresó a la cama, al final esa dulce melodía terminó por arrullarla y logró quedarse dormida, hasta que...

- ¡Sakura, te busca un muchacho!- Gritó la mamá de Sakura que estaba en la planta baja y luego añadió: - y es bastante guapo!!!-

- ¿Guapo¿He¿Naruto¿Será que...?- Pensó Sakura al tiempo que bajaba veloz las escaleras - ¿Naruto?!!!- preguntó gritando al vislumbrar una silueta en la puerta.

- No, soy Sasuke, no me confundas con ese baka - Sasuke mojado por la lluvia

La cara de Sakura se iluminó

- Sasuke-kun¿que sucede? (¿será que se ha dado cuenta¿habrá venido a decirme que me ama?), pasa, vas a resfriarte allá afuera -

- No tengo tiempo para jugar a la visita, solo he venido a preguntarte algo-

- ¿Si?- Sakura muy emocionada, - pero espera, antes tengo que decirte que lo de Naruto, bueno, me tomó por sorpresa, no pude evitarlo pero...-

- ¿Has visto a Hinata? - Sasuke la cortó de golpe

- ¿He¿a Hinata-san?- La cara de Sakura se apagó -Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no la he visto -

- Diablos, esperaba que hubiera pasado a decirte algo (Sasuke habia pensado que quizas Hinata había ido a pedirle disculpas a Sakura)¿donde estará? tampoco ha regresado a su casa, la he buscado por toda la aldea -

Sakura pensó en ofrecerse a buscarla, pero solo pudo decir:

- ¿Porqué no le pides ayuda a Naruto?-

- No creo que sea una buena idea - Dijo Sasuke un tanto decaído -Aunque si quieres verlo puedo decirle que se pase por tu casa-

- ¿Qué?, Yo no he dicho tal cosa, además, estas perdiendo tiempo ¿no?, ya está anocheciendo- Le dijo Sakura para romper esa "absurda" conversación

- Tienes razón, debo irme -

- Espera Sasuke-kun- le detuvo Sakura

- ¿Que quieres?- Le dijo el moreno temiendo que Sakura le hiciera una de sus "escenitas"

- S-si ves a Naruto... dile que se pase por mi casa- Sonrojada

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y desapareció entre las sombras.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más intensa

- ¿Donde estas Hinata? espero que esté bien, si algo le pasara yo... - En ese momento a Sasuke ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, estaba enamorado, de la chica más linda, tierna y sincera que jamás el hubiera conocido.- Debo encontrarla- Empezaba a correr cuando escucho la voz chillona de Naruto-

-Sasuke¿ya haz encontrado a Hinata-chan?

-No, aun no-

- Busquémosla juntos, así será mas fácil-

-No, hay otra persona que te necesita en este momento-

-¿He¿Otra persona?

- Si, Sakura.

- ¿Sakura-chan?- sorprendido

- Esta bien, pero mantenme informado si sabes algo de Hinata-chan- Le pidió antes de irse a casa de Sakura

Sasuke sonrió, quien iba a pensar que la perseverancia de Naruto daría frutos, por su parte el poseedor del Kyuubi estaba algo nervioso¿para que lo querría Sakura-chan?

Sakura habia vuleto a su habitación, estaba algo confundida¿porque le había pedido eso a Sasuke-kun¿Sería que ese beso le había gustado?

- No, eso no, a mí no me interesa Naruto, yo quiero a Sasuke-kun, pero, ese beso... - suspiró -¿a quien engaño? quiero verlo-

- Sakura!!!!-

Sakura se sobresaltó

- Mamá no pegues esos gritos- le regañó

- Lo siento hija, pero te busca un muchacho... y es bastante guapo!!! -

-¿Otra vez¿Que querrá Sasuke-kun ahora?- Pensó bajando con flojera las escaleras, en las cuales se topó con su madre que subía mientras le decía al oído

- No sabía que te gustaran los rubios, jijijiji, los dejaré solos, jijiji- Rió su mamá con picardía

- ¿Rubio?- A Sakura comenzó a latirle fuertemente el corazón, apresuró el paso

- Buenas noches Sakura-chan, yo... emmm... Sasuke me dijo que querías verme- En esta historia todos se parecen a Hinata

Sakura no sabía que contestar, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, guardó silencio

- Ya veo - dijo Naruto, - Bueno, me dio gusto verte, siento haberte molestado, y también siento lo de esta tarde, nos vemos luego, Sakura-chan- Cabizbajo y se dio media vuelta

-Naruto, yo...- Sakura le sujetaba de la ropa con mano temblorosa -vas a enfermar si te quedas ahí, pasa, prepararé té-

Naruto entró un poco rojo, Sakura no acostumbraba a tratarlo de esa manera

-¿Y para que querías verme? - Le dijo a Sakura mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

- Para decirte que te odio...- Dijo Sakura dándole la espalda

Naruto se sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón

- Te odio Naruto, todo este tiempo desperdiciado, todos estos años enamorada de Sasuke-kun, todo para que tú, para que tú...-

- ¿Para que yo que¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me odies de esa manera?-

- Eres un idiota, yo lo prometí, lo juré-

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué juraste Sakura-chan?-

- ¡¡¡¡Juré no volver a enamorarme!!!!- Sakura tratando de reprimir el llanto -No es justo, por eso te odio¿porque tenías que ser tú??? -

-¿Nani? Sakura-chan, no comprendo¿que hice?-

- ¿Porqué tenías que ser tú el que me hiciera romper esa promesa¿Porqué tenía que enamorarme de ti?- Ya no podía contener las lagrimas

- Sa-sakura-chan, yo, yo también... yo también te amo- Abrazandola

Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde, la Señora Haruno bajó a la sala, para Sakura ese era el indicativo de que el chico debía irse a su casa, Naruto entendió también el mensaje, así que se despidió de Sakura con un beso, partió a su casa, y por primera vez no se sintió solo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pues ya se que este capitulo es NaruSaku, pero habia que darle un respiro a la pobre Hinata, ha tenido muchas emociones en estos dias jajajaja. No sean malas y no vayan a matarme o peor a demandarme, cuidense y ya tengo en proceso el capitulo 10. Sayonara!!!!


	10. Las facetas de Sasuke

_**Capítulo 10: Las facetas de Sasuke**_

Sasuke estaba exhausto, había buscado a Hinata en todos los rincones de la aldea, estaba más que preocupado, y no quería pedirle ayuda a Neji sabía que éste haría un escándalo, se detuvo a descansar un momento, si Hinata no aparecía era porque seguramente había dejado la villa, esa idea no podía soportarla¿como iba a vivir sin ella?, se decidió, iría a buscarla al fin del mundo si era necesario, pero tampoco podría aventurarse así como así, entonces partió a su departamento, tenía que abastecerse de comida, agua, armas, etc o de lo contrario no podría protegerla.

Pensando esto apresuró el paso, el tiempo era valioso, cada minuto lo alejaba más de su preciada Hinata, por fin llegó al edificio.

-¿Dónde demonios puse la llave?- Pensó, -Da igual, si no la halló derribaré la puerta-

Pero derribar la puerta no fue necesario, pues a Sasuke se le había olvidado buscar en un lugar muy obvio (aunque para el no lo era), su propia casa, si, allí estaba ella, toda mojada, algo colorada, sentada en el piso, recargada en la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza baja. Sasuke no sabia que hacer con el mar de emociones que le inundaron al verla, al principio se alegró mucho, ya que comprobó que estaba sana, luego se sintió muy enojado a causa del tiempo que paso atormentándose sobre su paradero, después se sintió triste porque Hinata seguía llorando por Naruto y finalmente terminó por sentirse resignado.

- Hinata...- Sasuke no sabía que decirle

-Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, pero... es que no sabía a donde más ir, yo... me siento tan mal- Hinata llorando

Sasuke se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, no había palabras que pudieran consolarla, él sabía como se sentía, ambos estaban experimentado un amor no correspondido. Cuando Hinata se calmó un poco Sasuke la ayudó a incorporarse

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Seguro están preocupados por ti -

- N-no, si regreso ahora a casa tendría que contarle todo a Neji y tanto tú como Naruto estarían en problemas, sin mencionar el sermón que me espera-

- En ese caso- Sasuke hizo una pausa mientras buscaba la llave -puedes quedarte aquí esta noche-

- ¿E-estas seguro Sasuke-kun? N-no quiero ser una molestia-

- Tu nunca serias una molestia Hinata- Le abre la puerta

- A-arigato Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke le mostró rápidamente la casa:

- Esta es la estancia y aquí está la cocina, aquella puerta da a mi cuarto, dentro esta el baño por si quieres ducharte-

- Hai, pe-pero veras, yo... - Hinata volvió a su clásico juego de manos- y-yo no traigo más ropa

Sasuke, se sonrojo, aquel comentario lo había puesto "nervioso", incluso imaginó a Hinata sin ropa, cubierta por flores y tenues luces de colores (como en las viñetas de los mangas).

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- Dijo Hinata al percatarse que el chico estaba "en otro mundo"

-¿Qué? Ah si, pues mi armario esta frente a la cama, puedes tomar lo que quieras- dijo mientras se recuperaba de la impresión -bueno, te dejo que hagas tus cosas, voy a salir-

-¿A donde vas?-

- Alguien tiene que avisarle a Neji para que no se preocupe, así que te quedas en tu casa, volveré enseguida- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Hinata se quedó sola en un lugar que no conocía, y sin embargo no se sentía extraña, al contrario, le hacia sentirse protegida, miró por un momento las fotografías que estaban junto a la ventana, le llamó la atención la del equipo 7

- Naruto-kun se ve tan feliz- pensó, -después vio a Sakura -somos muy diferentes, aun si lo intentara yo jamás podría ser como Sakura-san- se desanimó nuevamente, luego miró a Sasuke, tenia el seño fruncido como siempre, Hinata sonrió para sí -él también se ve muy feliz -y agregó: - puedo entender porque a Sakura-san le gusta Sasuke-kun, el es un gran ninja, hábil, amable y caballeroso, además de ser muy guapo... oh! será mejor que me bañe, no quiero incomodar a Sasuke-kun- y se metió a la ducha.

Por su parte Sasuke tenía un dilema ¿como le explicaría a Neji que su "adorada" prima pasaría la noche en casa de "su novio"?

- Supongo que le diré lo primero que se me ocurra, será mejor que le avise a Naruto primero- Pensó Sasuke para darle más tiempo a Hinata

_En casa de Naruto:_

-Haaa, ya era hora Sasuke-temme, estaba muy preocupado¿se encuentra bien Hinata-chan?-

- Sí -

- Me alegra, entonces voy a verla a su casa- Naruto entusiasmado

- Ni se te ocurra Naruto-

-¿Porque no?-

- Porque Hinata no esta en su casa-

- ¿He? Entonces donde esta? Dijiste que ya la habías encontrado-

- Bueno.. sí, la encontré pero... no quiere regresar a su casa-

- ¿Nani¿Entonces donde va a dormir?-

Sasuke desvía la mirada de los ojos de Naruto

- No me digas que... -Naruto puso cara de estar viendo a Jiraiya -Sasuke, de ninguna forma, tu lo que quieres es aprovecharte de Hinata-chan!!!-

- ¿Que??, Estas loco, si no soy un pervertido, yo jamás me atrevería siquiera a tocarla- Sasuke rojo a punto de estallar de la pena

- Pues por la forma en que la besas yo no diría lo mismo- Naruto con sonrisa zorruna

- Arrg, ya cállate, esas son cosas que a ti no te importan, me pediste que te avisara y ya lo hice, así que déjame en paz que todavía tengo que decirle a Neji-

- ¿Vas a decirle Neji??, espera, entonces te acompaño-

- ¿Y para que haces eso?- Interrogó el moreno

- No me caes nada bien, pero alguien debe enterrar tu cuerpo... si es que queda algo cuando Neji se entere, jajaja-

- No te necesito Usoratonkachi-

- Aún así voy contigo-

Los dos "amigos" saltaban entre la lluvia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sasuke estaba algo más tranquilo ahora que Naruto estaba cone él, porque una cosa era enfrentarse a un oponente en una batalla y otra era enfrentarse a un primo celoso.

Toc,toc : Sasuke y Naruto tocaron la puerta, esta se abrió, como si los estuvieran esperando, y Neji salió disparado como un resorte

- Hinata-chan, gracias a Dios, estaba muy preocupado- Neji abrazando a Naruto pensando que se trataba de Hinata

- ¿Me harías el favor de soltarme? No puedo respirar!!- Naruto morado por el abrazo

- ¡He?, lo siento, creí que era Hinata-chan- Neji rascandose la cabeza –Por cierto ¿no la han visto? Ya la busque por todos lados y no aparece, temo que le haya pasado algo ¿Qué tal si esta herida¿y si fue secuestrada para quitarle el Byakugan?, haaaaa, Hinata-chan vuelve!!!!-

- No te preocupes Neji, Hinata-chan se encuentra bien- Naruto sonriendo

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?, es más¿a que han venido?- Neji empezando a sospechar

- Emmm, bueno, lo que pasa es que Sasuke tiene algo que decirte- Naruto "protegiéndose" detrás de Sasuke

Sasuke, se quedo paralizado, sin decir nada, Neji se veía un poco "aterrador"

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando-

-Emmm, bueno, etto, lo que pasa es que…- Si le digo la verdad va a matarme

- Me estoy enojando- La cara de Neji tomó un aspecto sombrío y Sasuke se sintió pequeño a su lado (ya saben, las animaciones chibi)

Sasuke tragó saliva

- Ok, ok, te lo dire, lo que vengo a decirte es que…-

- Díselo de una vez Sasuke, me esta dando escalofríos- Naruto algo temeroso

- Bueno, tu lo quisiste Naruto, Neji, lo que vine a decirte es que Hinata no vendrá esta noche a casa porque… porque… porque se quedará en casa de Naruto!!!, bueno, ya lo dije, ya me voy, adios- Y se alejó rápidamente corriendo, poniéndose a salvo.

- ¿Pero que? No Neji, eso no es cierto, Hinata-chan no esta en mi ca…-

- Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, pues al momento de oir a Sasuke, Neji activó el Byakugan y utilizó su Kage contra Naruto.

- Ahora iré por ella¿Dónde vives Naruto?- Dijo Neji muy serio

Pero nadie respondió

-Te hice una pregunta, vamos, contesta-

Pero Naruto estaba en el piso sin conocimiento a causa del "brutal" ataque

- Mmm, esto es genial, ahora tendré que esperar a que despierte, al menos así me aseguraré de que Hinata-chan no sea victima de este pervertido¡Que buen primo soy!JAJAJaJajaja- Neji rió victorioso

_En otro lugar:_

- Uff, eso estuvo cerca, lo siento por ti Naruto- Sasuke pensaba mientras avanzaba a su casa -pero no podía permitir que Neji me golpeara ¿Quién iba a cuidar a Hinata entonces? Además Naruto se lo merecía por hacerla llorar, espero que lo considere un "castigo divino"-

- He vuelto- Dijo Sasuke al entrar a su casa

Pero en lugar de la voz de Hinata respondiendo se escuchó un estruendo en su habitación, como si algo se cayera. Sasuke corrió hacia el cuarto, temiendo que se tratara de un secuestrador como había dicho Neji o algo por el estilo, y en el instante en que abrió la puerta Hinata gritó:

- Espera Sasuke-kun, no entres, aún no estoy vestida-

Sasuke paró en seco, bajó la mirada en dirección a la voz, y vio a Hinata que estaba en el piso, la pobre acababa de salir del baño y al escuchar a Sasuke anunciando su llegada se puso muy nerviosa porque no estaba vestida, entonces intentó correr hacia el armario, pero la toalla que traía alrededor del cuerpo se desató, Hinata por agarrarla resbaló y cayó al suelo (eso fue el ruido que escucho Sasuke) y ahora estaba semi-desnuda (aunque Sasuke no vio nada) frente a un "atractivo" chico que la miraba embelesado.

-Emmm, Sa-Sasuke-kun, te importaría cerrar la puerta para cambiarme?- Dijo Hinata con una voz apenas audible

- Claro- dijo Sasuke, y la cerró, pero olvidó que él también tenía que salir del cuarto

Emmm, Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo, yo… -

- ¿Si Hinata?-

- Yo… yo.., yo no puedo cambiarme contigo aquí-

- ¿He¡Ha claro, lo siento, lo siento, ya salgo!- Sasuke reaccionando al fin y con un tono de rojo que parecía estar ardiendo en llamas –¿Pero que demonios haces Sasuke? Hinata de seguro piensa que eres un pervertido- Meditó cuando se calmó, -Ahhh. Pero se veía tan linda-

- Etto, Sa-sasuke-kun- Dijo Hinata detrás de la puerta –Ya puedes pasar-

- ¿Emm? H-hai-

Sasuke tomó la perilla de la puerta con mano temblorosa, la giró lentamente y la empujó hacia delante, aquella visión le pareció simplemente: Angelical

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, por favor, disculpenme, pero la mugre escuela nomas no me dejaba escribir, de echo aun tengo que leer 6 capitulos y tengo dos Mega examenes esta semana, en fin, basta de mí, hablemos de este capitulo: la intencion era que conocieran el lado protector, conciensudo, traidor y pervertido de Sasuke jajajaja, si si, se que en realidad nada de lo que hizo fue tan traidor o pervertido, pero parece que el mundo estaba en su contra (o a su favor???) ese día, ojalá los haya echo reir un poco, porque yo me diverti mucho imaginandome las situaciones, jajaja, que lo disfruten!

busu: Espero este capi tambien te guste, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y disculpa por el retraso

murtilla: Ya no llores, ya apareció Hinata, aunque no le será tan fácil olvidarse de Naruto y aceptar a Sasuke asi como así, jajaja

zabuza momochi: Lamento la espera, ojalá el fic te siga interesando, quien sabe, igual y te vuelves una seguidora del SasuHina obsesiva, jajaja

naoko hyuuga: Pues aqui esta este capitulo para que rias otro poco, este tipo de cosas solo podrían pasar en un SasuHina, supongo :P

Danifra: Jajaja, tranquila, es solo cuestion de digerirlo, de cualquier forma este capitulo si es mas SasuHina, para que te repongas del anterior, no olvides tus reviews

DarkAmy-chan: La verdad es que se me paso la mano con eso de la actualización, mil disculpas, por favor no dejes de leer, tendré mis retrasos, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: mas vale tarde que nunca, nos vemos!!


	11. ¿Despues de la tormenta viene la calma?

_Capitulo 11¿Quien dijo que despues de la tormenta viene la calma?_

-Creo que el azul no me favorece ¿me veo gorda?- Preguntó Hinata al sorprendido Sasuke

- ¿Gorda?-

- Si, es que últimamente he subido de peso, cuando me deprimo como mucho, además creo que me queda un poco ajustada-

-¿Ajustada?- Sasuke solo repetía algunas palabras, lo que el realmente quería decir era: (-Si con gorda y ajustada te refieres a sexy, entonces si te queda "ajustada"-), pero lo que dijo fue: - No, no te ves gorda ni ajustada, te queda perfecta-

-¿Perfecta?- Pensó Hinata – Emm, y ¿que te dijo Neji?- Cambiando el tema para evitar ruborizarse

-¿Decirme de que?-

- Pues de que me voy a quedar contigo-

- Ah, de eso, reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba, lo tomo muy bien y dijo que no había problema- Sasuke mintiendo

-¿Enserio? Que raro, en fin, me alegra que lo comprendiera- Sonriendo

- Por cierto Hinata¿te duele?-

- ¿Te refieres a la caída de hace rato?-

- Sí, aaachuu- Sasuke estornudo repentinamente

- Salud; no fue nada, solo resbalé-

- Me accchuuu alegra- Sasuke estornudó nuevamente

- Sasuke-kun, vas a enfermarte, será mejor que te duches-

- Si, achuuu, creo que tienes razón-

Mientras Sasuke se bañaba, Hinata comenzó a preparar el sofá para dormir, lo menos que quería era causar mas molestias y quitarle su cama a Sasuke.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Dijo Sasuke secándose el pelo

- Preparando mi cama- Respondió ella

- ¿De que estas hablando? Tú no vas a dormir ahí, te quedarás en mi cama-

- De-demo, Sasuke-kun, yo no quiero causar más problemas-

- Dije que dormirás en mi cama y fin de la discusi…-

- ¡Sasuke-kun!¡¿Te sientes bien?- Decía Hinata al tiempo que se acercaba a Sasuke que había perdido el equilibrio.

-Sí, solo me sentí un poco mareado-

- Pero Sasuke-kun, si estas ardiendo, será mejor que te recuestes-

Sasuke obedeció a Hinata y se acostó en el sofá

- Sasuke-kun, creo que sería aun mejor si te recostaras en la cama-

- Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya Hinata-

- Pero Sasuke-kun, tienes fiebre-

- Dije que no- A Sasuke comenzaba a afectarle la fiebre, por eso estaba mas terco que de costumbre

- Sa-sasuke-kun, vamos, recuéstate en la cama siquiera un rato, ya luego te pasas al sillon-

- No, tú te quedas en la cama-

La verdad Hinata empezaba a preocuparse Sasuke tenia cada vez más mala pinta y solo se le ocurrió una cosa para hacerle cambiar de opinión

- O-ok Sasuke-kun, tu ganas, yo me quedo en la cama, pe-pero tú también vienes conmigo-

-¿Nani?-

-Es que tú quieres que me quede en la cama, y yo quiero lo mismo para ti, así que tendremos que compartirla-

-No Hinata, me niego-

- Pues en ese caso dormiré en el suelo-

Sasuke, ya no pudo objetar nada, de mala gana se metió en la cama, y ella hizo lo mismo después de ponerle un paño húmedo en la frente. La verdad fue que Hinata se pasó toda la noche en vela cuidando de su "novio", cambiando el paño, administrándole medicina (que encontró en el gabinete del baño), y tomándole la temperatura; al amanecer Sasuke estaba mucho mejor, cuando abrió los ojos...

- ¿Pero que ha pasado?, haa si ya recuerdo, enferme anoche¿y Hinata?- Sasuke se volteó hacia el lado contrario de la cama en su busca, pero al girar se encontró cara a cara con Hinata, la cual dormía profundamente debido a la noche que paso con el enfermo.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir muy fuertemente, la proximidad entre él y su amada era casi nula, podía sentir la respiración de Hinata rozando su nariz, entró en pánico, aquella pequeña boca parecia llamarle, no podía más, se decidió, comenzó a acercarse, el corazón iba más y más rapido en cada acercamiento, ya podía sentirlos, los dulces labios de Hinata...

- Sasuke temme, se que estas ahí abre!!!- Naruto golpeando fuertemente la puerta

Hinata despertó a causa del escandalo, y se quedó atónita ante la proximidad que habia entre ella y el Uchiha, no pudo evitar el ruborizarse, pero para ese momento Sasuke ya le llevaba la delantera en lo que al color rojo respecta.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun, sigues algo rojo, creí que te habia bajado la fiebre- Hinata incorporandose rapidamente por lo incomodo de la situación

-Etto, ya me siento mucho mejor Hinata, gracias a ti, yo...-

- Sasukeeee, que me abras- Naruto insistiendo-

- Arggg, ese maldito usuratonkachi, ya voy!!!-

Sasuke se fue abrir de mala gana, una vez más lo habian interrumpido con Hinata.

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Pero que descarado eres!!!!!!, eres un tramposo de lo peor, mira que echarme la culpa con Neji¿tienes idea de lo dificil que fue fingirme inconciente toda la noche para que Neji no descubriera en donde estaba realmente Hinata¿Hee?¿Lo sabes?-

- Yo no te pedí que hicieras tal cosa, asi que ni esperes que te de las gracias, baka-

- Pues no lo espero, de todos modos no lo hice por ti, sino por Hinata-chan-

Al oír aquello Hinata se emocionó mucho

-Etto, a-arigato Naruto-kun, n-no tenía idea de todos las molestias que te tomaste por mí, p-por que no te quedas a desayunar?, claro, si no te molesta Sasuke-kun- Le dijo a Sasuke dulcemente

- Quee¿Naruto en mi casa¿Naruto en mi mesa?-

- Si, bueno, si hay algun problema podemos desayunar fuera-

- Emm no, no Hinata, no hay problema- Sasuke resignado, simplemente Hinata lo habia domesticado.

- En ese caso, pasa Naruto, enseguida estará el desayuno-

Naruto entró y fue en ese momento que se percató del atuendo de Hinata

-¿Porqué traes puesta esa ropa Hinata-chan?-

Hinata se puso roja de inmediato y no pudo responderle, de echo al oir la pregunta se le cayo parte del arroz que cocinaba. Naruto miró embobado a Sasuke:

-Lo sabía!!!!!, Sasuke-temme, eres un pervertido!!!-

- T-te equivocas Na-naruto-kun, no es lo que piensas- Hinata moviendo freneticamente la cabeza

-No pasa nada Hinata-chan, no tienes porque seguir cubriendo a este hentai, yo te protegere- Naruto abrazando a Hinata

A Sasuke le dio un no se que al ver a Hinata en brazos del rubio.

- Quitale las manos de encima, usuratonkachi, tu eres el pervertido!!!!- Y se abalanzó sobre él

-Chicos, basta, por favor- Hinata tratando de calmar la situación

Pero aquello se habia puesto feo, lo que comenzo como una rabieta se volvió una pelea en serio, Hinata estaba muy asustada, ambos chicos parecian muy molestos y ella no sabia que hacer para detenerlos.

-Paren, por favor, detenganse- Empezaba a sollozar

Los muebles comenzaron a atrofiarse mientras vasos y platos volaban por los aires, parecia que hubiera un huracan en la cocina. Finalmente Hinata paró de llorar, la pelea le parecía ridicula y absurda...

-Dije que paren de una vez, Byakugan!-

Los chicos no supieron ni que los golpeó, estaban tan concentrados en su riña que no pudieron reaccionar ante la determinada Hinata que se habia hartado de ellos.

-Go-gomen ne, y-yo, yo no quería, pero es que no me escuchaban, tenia miedo de que se lastimaran y...- Rompió en llanto

-No llores, Hinata-chan- Naruto con cara de cachorro

Sasuke no dijo nada, en lugar de ello comenzó a recoger el tiradero, esa era su forma de decir "lo siento", Hinata se calmó al ver la actitud de Sasuke y comenzó a recoger con él, Naruto por su parte se ofreció a comprar más arroz para el desayuno, ya que todo se echó a perder durante la pelea.

-Hinata...-

-¿Mmm¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?-

-Yo, no volveré a hacerte llorar, lo prometo- Y siguió con lo suyo

Hinata se sorprendió mucho por el dulce comentario, despues le sonrió y ambos quedaron en silencio, pero mientras recogian los pedazos de la vajilla, sus manos se tocaron accidentalmente, los dos sintieron como si algo se encendiera en su interior, se miraron intensamente por unos segundos y luego... sucedió!

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, perdonenme todos, los abandone, TT yo no quería, me obligaron, mugre escuela, incluso aunque se que tarde tanto este capi no esta tan bueno, pero en verdad que es lo mejor que pude hacer con el poco tiempo libre que me queda :S, tambien perdonenme porque no les voy a contestar sus reviews, los he leido todos, pero como se han acumulado son demasiados para responder, por favor, no se enfaden conmigo, tratare de hacerlo mejor la proxima vez ¿si?, Gracias por su comprension. 


	12. El desastre

_**Capítulo 12:El desastre**_

Sí, sucedió... la puerta cayó al piso, la sorpresa fue mayor¿aquello en verdad estaba pasando?, no, no era posible¿como lo supo?

-Aquí estabas jovencita¿pero que piensas que estas haciendo durmiendo en casa de este desadaptado social?- El padre de Hinata (Hiashi) rompió con el encanto del momento

-Pa-padre yo..- Hinata nerviosa

-Me lo explicarás en casa y vaya que lo haras con detalle, ahora vamonos- Ordenó a Hinata, -Y en cuanto a ti, muchacho, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija¿te quedo claro?-

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de odio, él no le iba a impedir ver a su chica, no lo permitiría, iba a decirle que se largara de su casa y que Hinata no iba a ninguna parte, pero ella ya se habia levantado y caminaba silenciosa hacia la salida, aquella acción le dijo a Sasuke que Hinata no deseaba quedarse a su lado, de lo contrario hubiera puesto resistencia. Lo único que la chica le dijo fue:

-Arigato por todo Sasuke-kun- y desapareció de su vista

Todo quedo en silencio, hacia mucho que Sasuke no sentia aquello, la sensación de haberle sido arrebatado algo valioso, no desde que Itachi... cierto, así eran mejor las cosas, al fin podría concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: su venganza.

-¿He?¿Sasuke, que le pasó a tu puerta?¿y donde está Hinata-chan?- Naruto que volvía con el arroz

-Ella... se ha ido-

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?¿Y el desayuno?-

-Creo que tendrás que desayunar solo, Naruto- Y se dio media vuelta en direccion a su cuarto

Naruto dejó el arroz y se fue, no comprendía muy bien que habia pasado, pero por la cara de Sasuke adivinaba que no era nada bueno.

_En casa de los Hyuga:_

-No sé que tengas en la cabeza, pero lo que haz hecho es inconcebible, no voy a permitir que una Hyuga pase las noches en casas ajenas¿que crees que pensará la gente?, tú no vas a poner en ridículo nuestro apellido-

-Pe-pero Padre, Sasuke-kun solo...-Trató de decir Hinata

-No me menciones a ese mocoso, él ya no tiene honor, es el hermano de un asesino, no me sorprendería que siguiera sus pasos, puede que sea fuerte, pero ya no es nadie, solo un desadaptado, no quiero verte con él, es increible que mi hija terminara enredada con semejante tipo-

Hinata ya no dijo nada, apretó las manos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas¿que caso tendría tratar de explicarle si él no lo entendería?

-Por ahora quiero que vayas a tu habitación, mañana tienes misión, Kurenai ha venido a decirmelo debido a que nunca pudo contactarte-

-Entonces así se enteró- pensó Hinata; esta obedeció como de costumbre, pero nunca se habia sentido tan enfadada por las acciones de su Padre, esta vez era diferente, se molestaba más y más a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo.

-Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?, lo siento, traté de detenerlo, pero no pude- Neji disculpándose

-No te preocupes oniisan, estoy bien, no tengo nada roto o al menos nada visible- Y siguió su camino

Aquella respuesta dejo perplejo a Neji, en verdad que ella estaba sufriendo, su prima era timida pero no inexpresiva, pero el nada podía hacer, ni siquiera podia opinar al respecto, no se le permitia como miembro de la familia secundaria que era, aún así algo tendría que hacer, no dejaria a Hinata sufrir sola.

_Al atardecer del dia siguiente:_

-Vaya, si que estoy molida, hacia tiempo que no salia de mision, afortunadamente todo salio bien, incluso despues de que casi caigo al barranco, debo ser mas cuidadosa- Hinata meditando en la bañera. -Haaa, pero que rica esta el agua, la ultima vez que tome un baño tan rico como este fue... -hizo una pausa -en casa de Sasuke-kun...-En tono triste.

Salio de la tina y tomó una toalla para secarse, de momento el baño ya no le parecia tan rico. Se vistió y se recostó en su cama, tenia planeado quedarse en casa el resto del día, pero... quería verlo; no había pasado ni un dia completo y ya extrañaba su compañía.

-Sasuke-kun... yo, ni siquiera pude decirselo..., ese era el momento perfecto y ahora no sé si podre- Hinata lamentandose

La verdad es que todo era incierto, no sabria si volveria a verle, su padre jamas accedería¿para que complicar mas las cosas entonces?

-Hinata-chan- Neji truncando sus pensamientos

-¿Si¿que sucede Neji-oniisan?-

-Te busca el chico perro de nuevo-

-Enseguida bajo, pero.. dime, Neji-oniisan¿porque siempre abres tu la puerta?- Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza

-Etto, emmm, no lo sé, tampoco es que este esperando a alguna linda chica o algo asi, jejeje- Neji con risa nerviosa

-¿Hee¿Es que ya tienes novia, Neji-oniisan?- Hinata con cara de sorpresa

-¿Pero que dices?, no sé de que estas hablando, a-apurate, no hagas esperar al perro chico, digo, al chico perro, Kiba o como se llame-

Hinata asintió incredula, nunca habia visto a su primo actuar tan sospechosamente, en fin, si ese era el caso, se alegraba por él.

-Hola Kiba¿sucede algo?-

-No nada, es sólo que hoy te vi algo distrida durante la misión y pues no sueles ser asi, y vine a ver si estabas bien, parece que te preocupa algo-

Hinata agachó la cabeza, era demasiado "transparente", debilidades como esa eran las que provocaban la desaprobación en su padre.

-Salgamos Kiba, te invito un helado y te cuento ¿si?- Ella no queria tratar ese asunto en esa casa

Kiba aceptó la oferta, despues de todo a eso habia ido.

Hinata le contó todo lo ocurrido a su amigo, no sabria que hacer sin Kiba y sin Neji, al menos ahora se sentia un poco más reconfortada.

-Pero Hinata ¿que pasa entonces con Naruto? Yo siempre pensé que él era el que te gustaba y ahora resulta que por quien sufres es por Sasuke-

-La verdad, yo también pensaba que Naruto-Kun me gustaba, pero..., no era amor-

-¿Y con Sasuke lo es?-Kiba muy interesado

Hinata guardo silencio, no queria decir que amaba a alguien tan a la ligera, no queria volver a cometer el mismo error, esta vez era importante.

-Esta bien Hinata, no tienes que decirmelo, pero lo cierto es que de todos modos contestaste a mi pregunta, ahora ya es algo tarde, volvamos a tu casa antes que Hiashi te imponga toque de queda-

Hinata rio, Kiba siempre tenia humor para las bromas.

_En casa de los Hyuga:_

-Ya he vuelto- Nadie respondió

-¿Neji-oniisan?(¿Donde estara?)-

Hinata iba a gritar un poco más fuerte, pero al dar vuelta en la esquina del jardín cambió de parecer:

-Prometo traerla a casa temprano, es solo por el día de mañana-

-No Neji, eso no es posible- Hiashi rehusaba

-Es parte de su entrenamiento- Insistió el moreno

-¿Dices que ella te lo pidió?-

-Sí, me dijo que despues de lo que paso con el Uchiha queria olvidarse de él y concentrarse en ganarse su lugar como sucesora de nuestra familia-

El padre lo meditó un poco, él habia pensado que lo mejor para alejar a su hija de ese chiquillo era el entrenamiento intenso.

-Siendo ese el caso, entonces tienes mi permiso, pero los quiero de vuelta al atardecer-

-Muchas gracias-

Hinata no daba credito a lo que oía ¿pero que estaba pensando Neji¿Porqué decidia por ella¿Quién le habia dado el permiso de hacerla olvidar a Sasuke?, algo no cuadraba, su primo no era de esa forma, decidió no decir nada, esperaría a que él le confirmara aquello que acababa de ver.

* * *

Sorry nuevamente por la tardanza, es que ultimamente mi vida personal no ha estado muy bien que digamos, disculpen por hacerlos enojar, y gracias por su paciencia y comprension.

Dianita-Chan: Pues no lo continue tan pronto :P pero mas vale tarde que nunca, me da mucho gusto que me eches la culpa de tus nuevos gustos (jijiji) ojala y este capitulo te guste.

eldruiwk: Hola Ofe, luego te doy el autografo :P, mientras tanto lee el capitulo y me das tu opinion si??? Nos vemos luego

naoko uchida: Gracias por tus buenas vibras, no dejes de mandar reviews.

murtiñña: Jajaja, estuve a punto de decidirme por la opcion de Itachi en tutu que sugeriste jaja, pero pense en hacer este capitulo algo más "dramatico"

DarkAmy-chan: Es que el pobre de Sasuke no tiene suerte :P, pero esperemos las cosas le pinten mejor en otros capitulos, jaja, bye, manda reviews.

ANNACHAN: Upps, espero estes mejor de tu ojo, deberias leer mas temprano :P jaja no quiero demandas, pero acepto tus reviews, gracias por las felicitaciones

Danny-chan: Creo que te enojaste mas que con el capitulo anterior por el tiempo, pero no me abandones, yo no pienso hacerlo con este fic, asi me tarde 10 años XD


	13. La gran estafa

_Capítulo 13: La gran estafa_

-¿He?, Haaa, hola Hinata-chan¿que tal tu salida con Kiba?...Volviste temprano-

-¿Temprano Neji-oniisan?, pero si ya obscureció¿que te tiene tan distraido?- Hinata tratando de obtener información

-¿Heee, a que te refieres?¿Distraido yo?jojojojojo (¿se habra dado cuenta de que salgo con "ella"?) jojojo-Neji tratando inutilmente de disimular

-Mmm, pues yo pienso que actuas extraño, oniisan- Hinata con una gotita en la frente

-¿Heee?, para nada, emmm, cambiando de tema Hinata-chan, mañana iremos de entrenamiento, tu padre ha dado permiso, así que levantate temprano, bueno, me voy, buenas noches- Neji da media vuelta en dirección a su cuarto

La chica suspiró, al parecer aquello era verdad, Neji queria que se olvidara de Sasuke y pensara en cosas "mas importantes", Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no iba con su personalidad gritarle a la gente, así que se aguntó y se fue a la cama.

_Al amanecer:_

-¿Y bien?¿Donde entrenaremos Neji-oniisan?-Hinata pregunta curiosa

-Mmmm, tu solo sigueme Hinata-chan, no seas tan desesperada-

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, Hinata miraba a su primo con cara interrogante, pero este parecía pensar en otras cosas.

-¡Ha, no puede ser, lo olvide por completo!- Neji gritó mientras se detenia bruscamente

-¿Qué sucede Neji-oniisan?-

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero me olvide de algo importante para el entrenamiento en casa, espera aqui en lo que voy por el, por favor-

-Pero Neji-oniisan, se nos hara tarde- Hinata replicó

-Volvere pronto, no te preocupes, nos sobrara tiempo- Y se fue saltando hacia el horizonte

-Definitivamente Neji-oniisan está muy raro- Hinata quitandose su mochila y sentandose en ella para esperarlo

-Bien, todo va saliendo perfecto, ahí está el árbol donde quede con Lee y Kiba- Neji sonreía

-Justo a tiempo Neji, me alegra que la juventud sea tan puntual, nunca dejes que se extinga tu llama de la juventud- Lee, para variar

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan?-Kiba tratando de "apresurar" el asunto

-Gracias por venir chicos, en fin, las cosas están así: Hinata-chan me espera en el claro del bosque que acordamos, ahora hay que encontrar la forma de que él vaya hasta donde ella-

-No hay problema, dejamelo a mi-Dijo Lee

-Hai, cuenta conmigo y Akamaru - Kiba asintiendo

-Se los encargo mucho, y no olviden mandar la señal cuando lo hayan conseguido- Neji en pose de lider

-Hai!- Dijeron ambos

Kiba y Lee partieron en busca del Uchiha, mientras Neji utilizaba la técnica de transformación y se convertía en "un ninja malvado" (así lo bautizó él), luego subió al árbol esperando paciente la señal.

_Cerca de la casa de Sasuke:_

-¿Y bien Akamaru, lo olfateas?, es preciso saber si esta en su casa- Kiba indicandole a su peludo amigo

Akamaru ladró en respuesta afirmativa

-Muy bien, ha llegado la hora!!!!, pondre todo mi esfuerzo!!!, no te defraudare Neji-san!- Lee con fuego en los ojos

-Quedate quieto Lee, tu no vas a hacer nada, esta es la función de Akamaru, si todo sale bien ya le ayudaremos nosotros- Kiba agarrando a Lee por la espalda

Kiba sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, estaba lleno de una sustancia roja, lo abrió y se lo untó a Akamaru en un costado

-No me digas que es... sangre!!!- Lee con el rostro morado

-Pues si lo es, use unas muestras de sangre que ya no necesita mi hermana, por supuesto que no hay infeccion alguna- Kiba explica – Y ahora Akamaru, debes fingir que estas muy cansado, obviamente Sasuke se dara cuenta de que la sangre no es tuya porque no estas herido y tu haras el ademán de que quieres que te siga-

Kiba tomo ahora un poco de polvo y ensució con el a Akamaru para que fuese "más real", despues le dió otra botella con sangre a Lee.

-Ok, ya entendí Kiba, descuida a ti tampoco te fallaré, lo haré en nombre del amor!!!!- Lee destapando el frasco

Lee comenzó a dejar pequeños rastros de sangre en el piso para que pareciera que Akamaru acababa de pasar por ahí, mientras tanto, Kiba se marchó donde Neji y se detuvo unos metros antes de donde estaba el árbol, comenzó a realizar su Tsuuga (Colmillo de perforacion) para dejar algunas marcas en el piso y lanzo algunos kunais tambien para dar el efecto de que habia sucedido una pelea; acto seguido, se tumbo en el suelo y se unto también un poco de sangre.

Al poco rato Lee llego también a aquel punto y se escondió entre los matorrales.

-Bien, ya estamos listos, solo falta la señal de Akamaru, le pedí que ladrara dos veces para anunciar su llegada- Kiba gritándole a Neji

_En casa de Sasuke:_

-Haaa- Sasuke bostezando -Todo está muy aburrido desde que la Hokage no nos asigna misiones, y está aún más aburrido desde que Naruto y Sakura son novios, bueno, al menos ya no me molestan y puedo entrenar tranquilo-

Eso estaba pensando Sasuke, cuando Akamaru irrumpe fuertemente por la ventana

-¿Pero que demonios?¿Akamaru?-

Akamaru se detiene un instante, lo mira y luego se desploma, Sasuke corre en su auxilio y se percata de que está muy agitado y de que tiene sangre

-Tiene sangre, pero no le veo ninguna herida¿Qué es lo que pasa Akamaru?¿Donde está Kiba?-

El animalito se incorpora con mucho esfuerzo (que buen actor es Akamaru jajaja), y muerde a Sasuke de la ropa, tratando de jalarle.

-¿Quieres que te siga?¿Esta Kiba herido?-

Akamaru dice "sí" en su idioma y comienza a correr con Sasuke detras de él; por el camino el Uchiha se da cuenta de que hay sangre en el suelo: -Probablemente es el rastro que dejó Akamaru al venir acá- Siguió corriendo.

Akamaru divisó entonces a su amo y ladró dos veces fuertemente, al escuchar la señal Neji comienza a correr hacia el claro donde dejó a Hinata

_En el claro del bosque:_

-Neji-oniisan está tardando demasiado, me preguntó si le habrá pasado algo... ultimamente está actuando muy extraño- Hinata suspirando por la espera

-Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por ti- Voz misteriosa

-¿Quien eres? - Hinata activando su Byakugan

-No es necesario que le diga mi nombre a alguien que va a morir- Ninja Malvado con voz seductora

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Hinata tratando de saber las intenciones de aquel sujeto

- Aniquilar a toda la familia Hyuuga, ya lo hice con Hyugga Neji y ahora sigues tú: Hyuuga Hinata-

Un escalofrío recorrío la espalda de la ojo gris, Neji no podía estar muerto, era mentira... ¿pero porque entonces no regresaba?, Hinata comenzó a llorar

-No llores Hinata...- Neji queriendo consolarla, pero se da cuenta de su error al ver que su prima lo mira extrañada

-No llores Hinata, pronto le harás compañía en el infierno, JA JA JA JA – Neji rectificando

Hinata se pone en posición defensiva, si ese canalla había logrado tomar a Neji por sorpresa ella vengaría su muerte, no le iba a perdonar que le hubieran quitado algo tan preciado, sólo tenía que esperar a que su atacante hiciera el primer movimiento.

El "ninja malvado" se acerca peligrosamente a la chica e intenta golpearla suavemente, pero como Neji estaba peleando de una manera totalmente diferente para evitar ser reconocido, falla, no así Hinata que estaba luchando más que enserio.

El pobre Neji logra mantener el equilibrio y se dedica a esquivar los demás ataques de su congenere.

_Cerca del árbol, donde está Kiba:_

-Kiba¿que sucedió?- Sasuke sosteniendo la cabeza del chico

- No me lo esperaba, fue muy repentino- Hablando entrecortadamente

- ¿Cuantós eran?¿Por donde se fueron?- El Uchiha comenzando a molestarse

Era sólo uno, pero tienes que ayudarla, ese maldito es muy fuerte, cof cof- Kiba tosiendo

- ¿Ayudar a quien?-

- A Hinata cof, iba a encontrarme con ella en el claro, cof cof, que está más adelante, no sé como lo supo, pero al parecer ella es su verdadero, cof, objetivo, cof co f cof- Kiba compitiendo por el "Oscar" con Akamaru

A Sasuke le dió un vuelco el corazón, la sangre pareció enfriarsele, soltó a Kiba y comenzó a correr como nunca lo había hecho.

D_e nuevo en el claro del bosque:_

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, si sigues golpeando como niña no lograras hacerme daño (si "ella" me escuchara me mataría por decir esas cosas de las mujeres)- Neji evocando el recuerdo de una chica

_-_Tiene razón- Pensó Hinata, -Evade mis ataques con facilidad, tengo que hacer algo, el proximo golpe si lo acertaré-

Neji la conocía de sobra, sabía bien lo que había provocado, sabía que su Hinata-chan trataría de golpearlo en el corazón, si lo lograba estaría en serios problemas, así que decidió evitar ese golpe con otro, si el lo daba un poco más fuerte podría desviarlo y ninguno saldría herido.

-Aquí voy, no debo titubear, esta vez no fallare- Hinata pensando decididamente, mientras lanzaba su ataque

-Como lo pensé, es ahora o nunca- Neji tambien pensando, mientras lanzaba el contraataque

El momento se acercaba, sus manos estaban cada vez más proximas, faltaba poco para el encuentro, pero, justo en ese momento:

-Hinata- Un grito seco

-¿He?¿Es Sasuke-kun?¿Pero como su...?-

Hinata no pudo concluir aquel pensamiento, pues el golpe de Neji había dado en el blanco, su nombre pronunciado por aquel muchacho había logrado distraerla; Sasuke vio caer a Hinata lentamente ante sus ojos, mientras dejaba una leve estela de sangre que salía de su boca...

* * *

Sorry, sorry y más sorry, ahora si me paso, desde Agosto que no actualizo, gomen chics, en verdad que lo siento, no se enfaden, pero es que entre mi familia, las residencias, y el truene con mi novio, pues tienen que comprender que ni tiempo ni ganas, pero ya me estoy recuperando y yo prometí terminar este fic, aunque me tarde 1000 años y nadie más lo lea (espero que si lo sigan leyendo, que eso sería lo unico que me faltara), y pues, este es otro capítulo melodramático, espero que aun así sea de su agrado. Reviews por favor, aunque se que no me los merezco 


End file.
